The Clan Heads Daughter: Season 2!
by Tsuna11644
Summary: Sequel to: The Clan Heads Daughter! Things have changed in the past 6 months since Tsuna ran away. Tsuna is now back, the omnyoji have been released, and a dragon ayakashi by the name of Kiryu comes into Mizuki's life. Tsuna's demeanor has also strangely changed...what caused this change?
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Here's season 2!**

 **Quote: "Don't you dare lie! I know you missed me..."**

 **Love Nest for Two Synopsis: After being away from Japan for so long, Tsuna finally returns to the shrine. Not only has she changed both physically and mentally, but you've changed as well! What will happen when the new Tsuna see's you with Kyoga?!**

 **Phrase: "It's okay _now_...you don't have to be afraid _anymore_..."**

 **Comments From Others:**

 **Kiryu: Just who exactly IS that woman?! She seems so familiar somehow...why?**

 **Miyabi: She's BACK?! But we haven't seen her in forever! What will Kyoga make of this?**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I open my eyes in a large soft bed under silky smooth blankets.

The room had creamy colored walls, and two lamps on each side.

Over my head was a shiny tinted window with flower rose prints.

I look around in confusion.

I saw how I was in my sleepwear: a black thong.

That's was it.

I get up and look around the room.

"Where the hell am I?" I yawned as I scratch my ears.

I widen my eyes.

"Oh...right..."

 _'This is where she and I live...'_

I blush.

I run to the bathroom and giggle.

...

...

...

I finish washing my face in a bowl like sink.

I reach for my yellow toothbrush.

There were two toothbrushes.

One was yellow and had the pink Fairy Tail emblem on it to represent the character: Lucy.

The other was red with a blue Fairy Tail emblem to represent the character: Erza.

I smiled.

We had decided to get matching toothbrushes since we moved in together: just the two of us.

And no men to disturb us!

I smiled.

"I'm gonna take another bath!"

I walk into the bath area and saw a large jacuzzi in the center.

I sighed.

This was where we always shared baths together.

I would often spice things up by turning off the lights leaving the candles to lit up the room.

She and I would get in the tub and clink our wine glasses full of milk before having a make out sess...

...

...

...

I sit on the couch and watch an episode of Fairy Tail alone in the living room.

That was when the door opened.

I look over at the door seeing MC in a leopard print green tube top and black miniskirt.

"I'm back from work!"

I smiled at her as she walked in.

"Hey..."

MC walks over to me and greets me with a kiss.

I smirk at her.

"You wore that sexy thing to work?"

MC blushed.

"Hee hee hee! Yeah!"

She tugged at her skirt.

"It's a little tight...it's hard to take off..."

I wink at her.

"I can help with that..."

...

...

...

I took MC's hand and rushed up to our bedroom.

I throw her onto the bed.

She squeals with delight.

I giggle as I strip to my bra and panties before I throw myself on top of her.

The two of us begin to make out.

I open her shirt revealing her bra...

...

...

...

 _END OF DREAM:_

I gasp and shoot up from my bed.

"Oh...it was just a dream..."

I groan as I roll my eyes.

I get out of my hospital bed and walk around in my short and backless hospital gown.

I was naked underneath.

 ** _"Tsuna Suzuki to Doctor K's office!"_**

 ** _"Tsuna Suzuki to Doctor K's office!"_**

 ** _"It is time for your final session!"_**

The pager announced my name.

I nodded.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm coming!"

I walk out of my room and walked through the hallways.

For what seemed like forever ago, I ran away from my friends in Japan.

I flew on a plane to Las Vegas back in America.

The moment I arrived her, I got a job at one of the Trump casino's as a 'Tora-Bunny girl'.

I was called that because I was in a bunny suit that had a tiger print and tiger printed ears.

My duties were to serve, sing, and entertain.

Life was CRAZY!

At the casino's I had a run in with many shady people.

Some foxy thieves (strangely they had their own 'MC'), the Ice Dragons Vegas Branch, and Japanese singer, Blak Asia (she was strangely hanging out with one of the Asian bosses).

As expected, LOTS of gangsters were there.

One female that was in the gang by the name of Aurora James had a fling with me.

I moved in with her and stayed with the gang.

I liked Aurora, she was wild and fun like me and she played her cards just RIGHT!

Soon things went crazy between us and we had to break things off.

Apparently, Aurora fell in love with her own MC...

Before dating her, I dated this busty strawberry head.

Strangely...her name was Medusa...

Also strangely...she used to be in a gang...

ALSO strangely...she seemed otherworldy as I always sensed some energy within her...but it was like she was an ayakashi...but at the same time...she wasn't...

She eventually broke up with me...

No why?!

...Because SHE had an MC too!

That pissed me off...

Things went too crazy at the Trump casino's that many fights and chaos broke out because of me. I was eventually fired and I couldn't pay my rent anymore.

I finally decided to truly accept myself as a crazy person.

And where do crazy people go?

The asylum!

But this special asylum I was in wasn't just ANY asylum.

This was a special asylum for ayakashi: The Aya Asylum.

'Aya' being short for ayakashi.

It was run by three handsome men.

I've been there for 6 months and changed a whole lot in more ways than one...

As I walk through the halls, I look into windows of other rooms of fellow crazy ayakashi.

Many of them I knew!

There was Taira, Kirikimi, Yukigojo, some Tatarimokke clan members, Yayoi, Ageha, Kikuka, and Nishiki.

I shake my head at them.

"Poor guys..."

...

...

...

I sat in a dark room.

It was time for my calming hypnotism sessions.

I was in a chair staring blankly at the television as three handsome men come to either sides of me.

The main French doctor: Dr. K.

He had mint green hair and wore a brown shirt under his lab coat and had the most beautiful eyes that I just ADORED!

The assistant: Dr. Y.

He had wavy blue hair, had on a lab coat and always wore a smirk that was mysterious yet sexy...

And then there was the other one: Professor K.

He also wore a lab coat and had silky black long hair.

Strangely, he had a scar across his face.

I always asked him what had happened, but he had told me one of the patients attacked him.

But right now I was focused on the screen.

The screen...

Nothing but the screen...

The three doctors pounced onto me.

Dr. Y was near my legs, Professor K was by my arms and Dr. K was by my ears.

Dr. Y stroked my thighs slipping his hands under my gown.

"Ughn..." I moan.

Dr. K smirked.

"That's a good girl, Tsuna...we want you to be very relaxed..."

Professor K began to kiss at my arms and to my neck.

"Ooh..."

Dr. K leaned his lips close to my ear.

"Does that feel...good?" He purred.

He kisses my neck, taking nibbles in between.

"Mmm..."

"Aah...

I continued to moan as the three doctors touched me.

I loved their touches every time I had a session with them.

It was a way for them to tell me that they cared for me and my health...to relax me...

Dr. K's touches felt amazing.

He strokes my lap as he looks at me lovingly.

"Look at the screen, Tsuna," he tells me.

"Mmm..."

I stare at the screen.

"These are your enemies: the Coulro!" Dr. K said.

"The one's that's possessed you for so long..." Professor K said.

"The one's who took away your power and sanity..." Dr. Y finished.

I saw the image of the Okami on the screen.

I glared at him.

I HATED him!

Dr. K smirked at me.

"You know him...don't you? The one you had to seal back up which caused your insanity..."

"Mm..." I nodded.

"He was the one who corrupted you...humiliated you...destroyed your mind..." Dr. K continued.

"Every time you think about him...you desire his destruction..."

"Mm..." I nodded.

Dr. K strokes my chin.

"Aah...but you mustn't lose yourself..." he purrs.

Professor K and Dr. Y continue to kiss all over my arms and legs and I felt my ovaries were about to lose it...in a good way.

"...The next time you come face to face with this Coulro..." Dr. K began.

"You relax and count to three..."

"Un..."

"Deux..."

"Trois..."

"...Then...you defeat him..."

"Un...deux...trois..." I repeated.

I now had a new destiny!

I had to destroy that Coulro!

...

...

...

I had finally got dressed in regular clothes when the session had finished.

I walked with Dr. K to the doors of the hospital.

He smiled at me.

"Well, Tsuna, your session here is over!"

"Wow, it's really been 6 months, huh?" I asked.

"Yes it has. And your finally cure of your mental illness," Dr. K said.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks so much for your help, Dr. K! I'll be sure to practice the relaxing counting techniques you showed me."

"And...if you need anything at all, Tsuna..." Dr. K. began.

He begins to stroke my arm.

"...I'll be there..."

I shiver a bit.

For the past 6 months...I've been doing very naughty things with this doctor alone when the lights were out and nobody was around...

And now that I was sane, I finally saw the wrong in what I was doing.

I take his hand off my shoulder.

"Dr. K, I appreciate it if we could keep things professional between us..."

Dr. K nodded.

"Yes, of course."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a tiny bag.

Inside the bag was a neon green pill.

I take it.

"You know when to use this pill, right?" Dr. K asks.

I nodded.

"Yes, doctor."

...

...

...

I stepped out of the asylum to the loud streets of Vegas.

Everywhere were loud cars, gangsters, casinos, loud music, performances, hotels, amusement parks, prostitutes, strippers, and scantily clad showgirls.

"Well, I guess it's goodbye to the old crazy house then!"

I turned around and widened my eyes.

"What in the-?"

Instead of a mental hospital, there was a large casino behind me.

"Where did the asylum go?!"

I blinked and thought for a moment.

"Well...it is a secret ayakashi hospital. I see why they made it disappear..."

 _Gurgle...Gurgle..._

I frowned.

"Man...I'm hungry..."

I look around the Vegas buildings.

I frowned.

"Normally I'd go to eat at the casinos but their food is very expensive..."

 _'What to do...?' I thought._

 _Meow..._

 _Meow..._

I turn to the source of the noise seeing two alley cats by a dumpsters.

One was a fluffy white cat and the other was a orangey cat.

I smile at them.

"Hey! Do any of you guys know where the nearest Mc'Donalds is?"

The two cats stopped rummaging through the trash and smiled at me.

 _MEOW!_

The two cats pointed to a direction with their tails.

I wave at them.

"Thanks!"

...

...

...

I walk out of Mc'Donalds and whip out a card.

"Diamonds!" I say.

Diamonds then gets into his magic cardepet form.

I hop on him and the two of us soar into the sky over the city of Vegas.

I smile at the beautiful sight of the colorful lights.

"Mm...the world's so beautiful!"

"I feel like I can do anything..."

"Where to?" Diamonds asked.

"Dubai? London?"

"Japan," I say.

"I wanna pay a visit to some old friends..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

That morning, I wake up and walk into the hallway.

"Morning, Mizuki!" I heard.

I smiled and turned around seeing my favorite Okami.

"Oh! Kyoga! Good morning!"

The two of us exchange a kiss.

"Where were you? I didn't see you in bed," I say.

Kyoga chuckled.

"Don't you know it's 10AM?"

I widened my eyes and blushed a bit out of embarrassment.

"Oh...I overslept huh?"

Kyoga smiled.

"It's okay. It's good to take it easy once in awhile."

I smile and take his hand.

"Let's go get breakfast!"

The two of us then happily walk to the living room.

So much has happened in just 6 months!

I was now happily in love with Kyoga!

I had cleared my head.

I was happy to be back on track being straight!

Each of us had forgotten over the dramatic moments that happened months ago.

Nobody brought it up...

...

...

...

"Mizuki, Kyoga. Good morning," Samon greets.

"Good morning. Mm, it smells great!" I say happily as I sniff the air.

"You two are kissy and gropey as ever..." Shinra says as his eyes fall to my hands that were holding Kyoga's.

"Short tempered as always, Little Oni," Miyabi teases.

"Hey! Don't call me 'Little Oni'! Stupid Kitsune!" Shinra snaps.

Miyabi smirks.

"What's wrong with calling a Little Oni a Little Oni?"

I chuckled.

Nothing was new with these guys.

It was always the same.

"Samon. Rice," Chikage says.

"Okay, here you go," Samon says as he hands Chikage rice.

Kyoga sighed.

"Oy, I'm beat from last night..."

"Taking care of Ryouma, again?" Samon asks.

Kyoga groaned.

"He snuck into a strip club and went WILD! I had to stop him from taking a girls top off!"

We each widen our eyes.

Shinra blushed.

"A st-st-st-strip club?!"

Samon's face grew very red.

"He did what?!"

Yukinojo's eyes get cold.

"That boy needs discipline!"

Miyabi chuckled.

"I have to give him props for doing that at his age! Maybe it's time I train him properly on how to get friendly with the ladies!"

I narrowed my eyes.

 _'He's only 6...'_

 _Toot! Toot!_ ** _TOOOOOT!  
_**

I widen my eyes hearing a loud tuba like sound.

Everyone stopped eating.

We turned seeing Ryouma in his Power Ranger boxers having bed head.

He picked his nose as he tooted his way to the table.

I scrunch up my nose as my eye twitched.

I did my best to hold back my laughter at the scornful expressions, Miyabi, Chikage, and Yukinojo were giving the young boy.

"Ryo! That stinks!" Shinra complained as he pinched his nose and waved the air.

"Morning, losers," Ryouma said.

He took his seat as he gathered himself a bowl of rice.

Each of us stared at him as he began to eat.

"Ryouma...where are your pants?!" Samon asks.

"I don't know..." Ryouma shrugs.

Chikage narrows his eyes at Ryouma.

"...Why do you smell like sake?"

"...I got hung over last night and drank all your bottles, dumbass!" Ryouma says as he rolls his eyes.

Chikage widened his eyes for a moment before sending Ryouma a low growl.

"Ryouma! Kids do not drink! Understand?" Kyoga asks sternly.

Ryouma glares at him.

"You don't tell me what to do! Your not my dad!"

"Ryouma, you don't speak to an adult that way," Yukinojo warned.

"Don't care," Ryouma says rudely as he continues to pick his nose.

Samon put his foot down.

He swiped Ryouma's rice bowl away.

Ryouma glared at him.

"HEY!"

Samon glared at him.

"Ryouma! Go to your room and put on some pants or no breakfast!"

Ryouma rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..."

Ryouma got up and walked over to the hallway.

Our eyes each follow him.

He stops and looks at us for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 ** _POOT!_**

Samon's face immediately grew red with anger.

 **"RYOUMA!"**

Immediately, Ryouma scurries to his room.

Miyabi waves his hand as he pinches his nose.

"That rugrat is polluting the air! And it's getting all over my inari sushi!"

Chikage's eyes narrow.

"He's just like his cousin: no class!"

The room then went silent as we each saddened.

I looked into Kyoga's eyes.

They grew tense at the subject of Tsuna.

I remember Yukinojo explaining to Kyoga how Tsuna purposely sabotaged him to keep me away from him.

This meant by brutality attacking Kyoga and affecting his hearing and eyesight.

I was shocked at how Tsuna went to such extremes just to be closer to me.

Kyoga was angry at how it happened.

He was then suddenly able to remember how Tsuna was the cause of him once falling off the roof when he was sleeping...

After Tsuna left, Ryouma made an attempt to run away and look for her on his own.

Kyoga immediately stopped him and took it upon himself to take responsibility for him.

Ryouma hated Kyoga for 'stealing me away from Tsuna' and 'taking away her happiness'.

I was shocked.

Usually whenever he was together with Tsuna, he would often cause trouble or say something snarky which resulted in Tsuna punching him in the head.

It almost seemed like he hated Tsuna but really he cared about her a lot!

Everyday in this house, Ryouma caused more trouble then ever such as picking his nose, barely wearing any clothes, or farting carelessly.

At nights he would sneak out to clubs, spray paint some walls, or go smoke with gang members.

Mamoru Kishi, often brought Ryouma home if neither of us could find him.

Kyoga and the others would then punish Ryouma.

Of course...he didn't care.

It made me wonder if he only did it for attention...

...

...

...

When breakfast ended, each of us sat on a couch and watched TV.

Kyoga put an arm around me.

He smiled.

"Don't you wanna wear something a little cuter?"

I widened my eyes.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, something like a miniskirt or something!" Kyoga says with a smirk.

I frowned.

"No, Kyoga. I don't wanna wear a miniskirt today."

"But you always wore miniskirts before," Kyoga says.

I pouted.

"Well I'm not wearing one now!"

Kyoga sighs.

"Oh c'mon, MC..."

I raise an eyebrow.

"'MC?'"

Kyoga smiled at me.

"That's your nickname isn't it?"

I frown.

"Kyoga please don't call me 'MC' like that again..."

Kyoga frowned.

"Why? Tsuna always called you that..."

I look away nervously.

"...Come to think of it, you always wore miniskirts around Tsuna too..." Kyoga continued.

His eyes went serious.

I grew even more nervous.

I heard the sound of happy music on the TV.

I look and see Tsuna's old commercial for Friendly's Ice Cream play.

It started out with a bunch of kids before showing Tsuna and two beautiful women in a skimpy red Friendly's uniform which consisted of a bikini top, a Friendly's hat and a high waisted tight miniskirt.

 **[Background Music: 'I wanna go to Friendly's']**

 ** _Kids: We snuck into Friendly's late last night!_**

 ** _Kids: I wanna go to Friendly's!_**

 ** _Tsuna and Backup Singers: Yeah yeah!  
_**

 ** _Kids: We went to make the menu right!_**

 ** _Kids: I wanna go to Friendly's!  
_**

 _The scene switched to show the kids entering the Friendly's restaurant._

 _Tsuna and the other two women welcome them with open arms._

 _The camera jumps around showing Tsuna and the two women as they suggestively showed the kids the food on the menu._

 ** _Tsuna: (Presents food) Mini mozzarellas..._**

 ** _Women 1: (Feeds kid chicken) And dippin' chicken too!  
_**

 ** _Women 2: (Gives out free food) Cheeseburger sliders..._**

 ** _Tsuna: (Playing with soda dispenser making a mess) And soda that is blue!_**

 ** _Two women: (Glare at Tsuna)_**

 ** _Tsuna: (Smiles sheepishly)_**

 _The scene then switched to each of the kids pushing Tsuna and the other two women on an ice cream cart with a pole._

 _Tsuna and the two women cheer and sing as they sip their blue sodas._

 ** _Tsuna and Backup Singers: Sundaes we designed, were in a deal for you!  
_**

The scene then switches to the kids with ice cream as they surround Tsuna and the two women as they sit suggestively on the ice cream cart.

 ** _Kids and Tsuna: Where ICE CREAM makes the meal!_**

 ** _Kids: I wanna go to Frien-!_**

 ** _CLICK!_**

I widen my eyes.

I turned to Kyoga seeing how he held the remote.

He was responsible for the channel being changed.

I tilted my head.

"Kyoga...?"

Kyoga chuckled.

"We don't need to be watching such silly stuff!"

Yukinojo jumped out of his seat.

"Wait! Go back! I wanna go to Friendly's!" He cried.

I frowned.

Kyoga changed the channel on purpose because Tsuna was in it...

It didn't matter if he kept changing it.

Tsuna was pretty much on every channel with so many commercials she has done.

 _'I don't think Tsuna's ever coming back...' I thought._

 ** _Ding-dong!_**

Samon smiled.

"Now who could that be?"

Samon got up and walked to the door.

I sighed as I hug my knees.

I didn't care who was at the door.

I was in love with Kyoga but every other week or so, I thought about Tsuna and how she ran away.

"Y-Y-You're back?!" I heard Samon ask in astonishment.

"Hi Sam," a female voice said.

"...Can I come in?"

I widen my eyes.

"S...sure...!" Samon said.

 _'No...way...!' I thought._

Everyone stops what they were doing and widened their eyes.

My heart stopped for a moment.

"It...it can't be..."

...

...

...

 **CG Image:**

There stood Tsuna at the door with a genuine smile as she kept her hands behind her back.

She looked completely different!

Her half orange half black hair was longer and held in a thin orange side ponytail that was held up by a dark purple ribbon.

Her eyes were sharper yet more relaxed making her appear more womanly.

She had pink lip gloss and dark mascara on her face.

She wore a sleek black schoolgirl style micro miniskirt, and orange slightly cropped halter top with black diagonal stripes that showed off her golden kitty cat head shaped belly piercing, and open toe orange heeled sandals.

On the back of her right thigh was a tattoo that had a red heart, a black club, a red diamond and a black spade stacked on top of each other.

On the back of her left thigh was a similar tattoo only it consisted of a black K, a red Q, a black J, and a red A.

On her back of her right hand was a purple tattoo of the Fairy Tail emblem.

But the biggest difference...was in her chest!

She looked like Lucy from Fairy Tail.

"Tsuna?!" Shinra asked.

"...Tsuna!" Kyoga exclaimed.

Everyone else just stared at Tsuna wide eyed.

She gave them a small smile.

"Hi."

...

...

...

"Tsuna!" Ryouma cried.

With tears in his eyes, Ryouma ran up to Tsuna.

Tsuna giggled as she got onto her knees opening her arms a bit.

She ^^ smiled.

"C'mere you!"

Ryouma jumped into her arms to hug her.

 _HONK!_

I widened my eyes.

Ryouma landed head first into Tsuna's now very large breasts.

 _'What the...?!'_

Tsuna embraced Ryouma and smiled at him.

"Have you been a good boy?"

"Yeah!" Ryouma said.

 _Boing!_

 _Boing!  
_

 _Boing!  
_

My jaw dropped.

Tsuna's breasts bounced widely to the smallest of movements.

 _'Oh my GOD!'_

 _'They're HUGGGGEEE!'_

It was shocking.

Tsuna was gone for a total of at least 6 months and she went from a C to what it appears to be a DD!

I glance at my own chest and sweatdropped.

I was only an early 34D!

 _'How did her boobs get so BIG?!' I thought._

Tsuna pulled away from Ryouma and smiled and waved at everyone else.

"Hi guys! It's good to see you again!"

Silence...

After a moment, Shinra slowly got up and walked over to Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at him in confusion.

"...Shinra...?"

Shinra moved closer to her and slowly buried his head in her shoulder as he brought her into a hug.

"...I've missed you..." he says deeply.

Tsuna widened her eyes.

It was true.

I saddened at the memory.

After Tsuna ran away, Shinra cried for at least 17 DAYS!

He was worried that Tsuna might have got lost or kidnapped or maybe even killed herself.

Shinra himself went missing at one point going on a journey all over Japan and the Mononoke World to look for her.

But it was soon concluded that Tsuna had left Japan and the Mononoke World, no where to be found...

I was then put in a state of panic.

What was Tsuna doing here now?!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I hugged Shinra back.

"I was worried about you!" Shinra says.

It bit my lip.

I had made him worry a lot!

"It's okay now, though. I'm here..." I say.

I thought I heard Shinra sniffle.

He pulled away a bit.

I smile at him.

"Hey, Tsuna..." I heard.

I turned seeing Mizuki sitting on a couch.

She looked a little nervous to see me.

I smiled back at her.

"Oh...hi!"

I glanced down at her hand seeing how they were being held by Kyoga's.

I saw Kyoga's hand tighten around hers.

Kyoga looked at me with a serious expression.

I bit my lip nervously.

I got the message...

...

...

...

"I've finished my period of treatment for 6 months at the Las Vegas mental institution!" I announced.

Everyone widened their eyes.

"Whoa! Tsuna! You went overseas that whole time?!" Shinra asked.

"In V-V-V-Vegas?!" Samon asked with shock.

"Isn't that the area where beautiful women parade down the streets wearing underwear with sparkles?" Miyabi asks.

I giggled.

"Yep."

"Why Vegas?" Samon asks.

"I originally got a job there as a bunny girl...then things went hectic so I signed myself in for treatment," I explain.

"A mental institution..." Chikage says.

I smiled.

"That's right, Chikage! I'm cured of my mental illness!"

"I'll believe it when I see it..." Chikage says suspiciously.

"This still doesn't explain why you're here, Tsuna..." Yukinojo says.

I look at him.

His expression was cold like he didn't want me around.

I didn't blame him.

I've caused a lot of trouble before.

I glance at the floor nervously.

"Well..."

"See..."

"I'm kinda...out of a job right now..."

I chuckle nervously.

"I mean...it's as expected...I DID run away without telling anybody..."

"And so...I'm not a journalist or top model anymore! They...fired me..."

"The mental hospital offered me food...shelter..."

"And since I'm out of a job...I can pay my rent at my apartment anymore..."

"And so...you want to stay here?" Samon asks.

I blushed.

"...Yeah..."

There was a moment of silence for a moment.

I grew nervous.

 ** _POP!_**

 ** _POP!_**

 ** _POP!_**

I widen my eyes as confetti was instantly thrown at my face.

I looked at a grinning Shinra who just launched a party popper at my face.

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He says.**

My shocked expression turned into a happy one.

"S-Shinra! You remembered?!"

"But that was 20 days ago!"

Shinra chuckled as he ^^ smiled.

"LET'S GO CELEBRATE!"

I laughed.

"Seriously?!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

Okay that was weird...

Not only did Samon reluctantly let Tsuna move back in but a crazy scenario happened right after...

Apparently, Tsuna won the free school bus contest that she had entered in months ago.

She brought us inside and literally drove us crazy with her speeding habits.

I felt bad for Chikage who couldn't even escape out the windows because Tsuna had KEPT going!

Tsuna had then brought us to her ideal party place to celebrate her birthday...

And oh god was it the craziest choice EVER...

The 9 of us sat at a small kiddie table near arcade machine's.

On our table was gooey pizza and a large punch bowl.

Chuck E Cheese walked up to us.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTAYYYYYYY?!" The man in the Chuck E suit asked.

"...Go away..." Chikage said coldly.

"YAY! CHUCK E!" Koten and Ryouma cheered.

Yes...Tsuna picked Chuck E Cheese of all places to celebrate her birthday party.

Every last one of us had purple party hats on our heads.

 **"LET'S PARTY!" I heard.**

We each then turned seeing Tsuna on stage with animatronics wearing a party hat as she blew into her party horn.

The animatronics looked like something out of a horror game I'd play on my phone or tablet, but less scarier...

 **[Background Music: 'Miki Miki Romantic Night']**

 ** _"Miki Miki romantikku naito!"_**

 ** _"LETS GO!"_**

Tsuna began to dance to the music on stage kick lining as she mouthed to the song.

I facepalm as I cringe.

"This is humiliating! I'm a grown man! I'm surrounded by rug rats at a playpen and that oversized mouse is an eyesore!" Miyabi hissed.

Chikage nodded in agreement.

"Being in a place full of children is degrading!"

"Why would Tsuna choose a place like this?" Yukinojo asks.

Samon smiled.

"Now now, this is Tsuna's birthday party so let's all do what we can to make sure it's a happy one!"

 _SPLAT!_

A gooey pizza slice was thrown at Samon's head from the other table by Tsuna's much younger male cousins that she had invited.

The young Tora children giggled before giving each other high fives.

I widened my eyes.

 _'Wow! Tsuna has a LOT of cousins!' I thought._

Shinra laughed as Samon sighed.

I tilted my head.

"Um...Samon...?"

Samon sighed heavily.

"Let's all have fun now!"

He smiled but I could tell he was irritated.

Yukinojo eyed the cake.

"This cream cake does look delicious!"

"Yuki, you can't eat it yet until cake time!" I say.

Yukinojo whimpered.

"But I can't wait any longer! I want cake now!"

Kyoga groaned as he placed an arm around me.

"I'd wish you guys could at least let me go to the bar! This place really isn't my scene, y'know?"

Shinra chuckled as he took a slice of pizza.

"C'mon guys! It's not so bad!"

Miyabi smirked.

"This place is suitable for you, Little Oni!"

Shinra glared at him.

"Want me to slap you with this pizza? Huh, stupid Kitsune?!"

Families, children, and Chuck E Cheese staff all turned to us.

I facepalmed.

As if being here wasn't embarrassing enough...

"Why are we wearing triangles with straps on our head? I look like a garden gnome!" Miyabi complained.

I smiled.

"They're called party hats, Miyabi!"

"I feel like a child like Little Oni!" Miyabi hissed.

"You are a child," Chikage says.

Shinra glared at them.

"Hey jerks! Why can't you guys be nice for once! It's Tsuna's birthday party!"

"I can see up her skirt..." Chikage says.

I widen my eyes.

"HUH?!"

We each turned to look at Tsuna who kick lined high in her short little skirt.

I blushed seeing a little skimpy red string under it.

 _'...Oh my god! Is she not wearing shorts under that?!'_

Samon blushed.

"Oh my...!"

Miyabi chuckles.

"Are you sure it's not my birthday? This certainly is a wonderful gift!"

Koten frowned.

"...Master?!"

Chikage narrowed his eyes at Tsuna.

"Cover your eyes, Koten..."

He then covered Koten's eyes.

I couldn't believe what Tsuna was doing!

But I couldn't help but admired how pretty Tsuna was.

"But y'know? There's something different about Tsuna..." Shinra said.

He slowly blushed.

"...Like...she's prettier..."

Yukinojo smiled.

"Yes. Tsuna is very beautiful and more womanly now!"

"But I wonder what made her change in such a short time..." Samon says.

Miyabi smirked.

"Tsuna surprised me...I never would have thought that in addition to her 'peach' she would eventually grow a pair of 'watermelons'..."

I blushed heavily at his words.

 _'Having boobs makes her attractive?! Really?!'_

I glance at my own chest.

Maybe it was time for ME to start drinking milk!

Shinra's face grew red.

Samon glared at Miyabi.

"M...Miyabi...that's not appropriate!"

Despite his words, Samon was clearly blushing.

"So...how old is Tsuna anyway?" I ask.

"She's centuries old. Just like the rest of us," Yukinojo says.

"In human years, she would be 23," Miyabi says.

"She can get older and older but mentally, she will never mature," Chikage says.

"But you know...Tsuna is at that certain age now..." Samon says.

Everyone's eyes then go serious.

I look at them in confusion.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

"...At this point in the Mononoke Village..." Samon began.

"Tsuna's father has to step down from being the head of his clan in the Tora village..."

"Tsuna needs to make the final decision and take his pl-"

 **"-Wheeeee!" Tsuna cheered.**

 ** _THONK!  
_**

 ** _SPLASH!_**

Tsuna had kicked so hard, her high heel sandal landed in our punch bowl and splashed all over Chikage.

 **"Wheeeeee!" Tsuna cheered.**

We each widen our eyes.

Chikage growled furiously as he shook in his seat, fury filled in his blue eyes.

Koten frowned.

"Master...?"

Chikage immediately got up and took off his party hat before throwing it onto the floor.

"...I'm LEAVING!"

Chikage turned away.

Samon and Yukinojo immediately grabbed Chikage and brought him back to his seat.

Chikage groaned in irritation.

I giggled.

I knew as a Tengu, Chikage hated getting wet.

That was when Tsuna hopped from the stage and to the table nearest to us.

We each turned to her.

 **"Ooh! Ooh!" She cheered.**

Tsuna then hopped off the table causing her skirt to briefly fly up revealing the triangle strappy red undergarment.

I widen my eyes.

 _'Okay, she's definitely wearing a g-string under that!' I thought._

Miyabi smirked in amusement.

"Happy birthday, to me!" He sang.

Tsuna ran up to our table excitedly and pulled out her sandal out of the punch bowl.

She shook the juice out of the sandal.

The juice getting into Chikage's angry eyes that were directed at Tsuna.

Tsuna put on her sandal quickly before dancing a bit.

She clapped her hands together.

"Clap! Clap! Clap!" She chanted.

Each of us then begin to clap.

Yuki and Samon clap humbly.

Shinra, Ryouma, and Koten, and all of Tsuna's other cousins clap happily.

Miyabi and I clap normally.

Kyoga and Chikage clapped awkwardly.

Tsuna giggles.

She ^^ smiles.

 **"Shinra! Come dance with me!"**

Shinra smiles and chuckles.

"Okay!"

Tsuna hoists Shinra out of his seat.

The two of them join hands and begin to dance together rapidly to the beat as the song continued.

Ryouma and all of Tsuna's other cousins then surround the two in the form of a circle and clap.

 ** _"Go!"_**

 ** _"Go!"_**

 ** _"Go!"_**

 ** _"Go!"_**

 ** _"Go!"_**

 ** _"Go!"_**

 ** _"Go!"_**

 ** _"Go!"_**

Tsuna and Shinra as they happily dance together.

Shinra then takes the lead and spins Tsuna around before bringing her into a dip.

"Wow Shinra! You're a really great dancer!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

After eating and playing games at Chuck E Cheese, we each then go for karaoke at the mall to continue the celebration.

I stood on stage with all the guys with Shinra being closets to me.

Each of us had mics.

Shinra had a guitar, Chikage and Samon were on the keyboard, Miyabi was on the drums, Mizuki was on the tambourine while the others played their own instruments.

 **[Background Music: 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' From Phineas and Ferb]**

Shinra leaned his mouth towards the mic as he looks at the audience.

 **Shinra: Ladies and gentleman...**

 **Shinra: (Presents the other guys)...The TsuNETS!**

 **Shinra: I'm Shinra! And this is Tsuna and we're gonna sing a song!**

 **Chikage and Samon: (Works the keyboards)**

 ** _Shinra: (Starts singing) Bow chicka bow wow!_**

 ** _Tsuna: That's what my baby says!_**

 ** _Shinra: Mow mow mow!_**

 ** _Tsuna: And my heart starts pumpin'_**

 ** _Shinra: Chicka chicka choo wop!_**

 ** _Shinra and Tsuna: Never gonna stop!_**

 ** _Shinra and Tsuna: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_**

 ** _Tsuna: (Dances)_**

 ** _Miyabi: (Beats on drums)_**

 ** _Shinra: My baby's got her own way of talkin'_**

 ** _Shinra: Whenever she says something sweet._**

 ** _Miyabi: (Slays drums)_**

 ** _Shinra: And she knows it's my world she's a rockin'_**

 ** _Shinra: Although my vocabulary's incomplete._**

 ** _Shinra: I know it may sound confusing. Sometimes I wish you'd give it to me straight._**

 ** _Shinra: But I never feel like i'm losing!  
_**

 ** _Tsuna: Losing!_**

 ** _Shinra: When I take the time to translate!_**

 ** _All Ayakashi: (Points at audience) Here's what I'm talking 'bout!_**

 ** _Shinra: Bow chica bow wow!_**

 ** _Tsuna: That's what my baby says!_**

 ** _Shinra: Mow mow mow!  
_**

 ** _Mizuki and Yukinojo: And my heart starts pumpin'!_**

 ** _Shinra: Chicka chicka choo wop!_**

 ** _Shinra and Tsuna: Never gonna stop!_**

 ** _All Ayakashi: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_**

 ** _Shinra: Well I don't know what to do!_**

 ** _Tsuna: I don't know what to do!_**

 ** _Shinra: But I think I'm getting through._**

 ** _Tsuna: I think I'm getting through!_**

 ** _Shinra: Cause when I say I love you!_**

 ** _Mizuki and Yukinojo: When I say I love you!_**

 ** _Shinra: She says I gitchee gitchee goo you too!  
_**

 ** _Tsuna: Gitchee gitchee go you too!_**

 ** _Shinra: Gitchee gitchee goo you too!  
_**

 ** _Tsuna, Mizuki, and Yukinojo: Gitchee gitchee goo you TOO!_**

 ** _Shinra: (Throws away book) Don't read a dictionary!  
_**

 ** _Shinra: (Claps to beat) Bow chicka bow wow!_**

 ** _Tsuna: (Claps to beat) That's what my baby says!_**

 ** _Shinra: (Continues clapping) Mow mow mow!  
_**

 ** _Tsuna: (Continues clapping) And my heart starts pumpin'_**

 ** _Chikage: (Reluctantly claps)_**

 ** _Kyoga and Miyabi: (Reluctantly claps)_**

 ** _Shinra: (Continues) Chicka chicka choo wop!  
_**

 ** _Tsuna: Never gonna stop!_**

 ** _All Ayakashi: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!  
_**

 ** _Shinra and Tsuna: (Swings hips side to side)_**

 ** _Shinra: I said uh bow chicka bow wow!_**

 ** _Tsuna: That's what my baby says!_**

 ** _Shinra: Mow mow mow!  
_**

 ** _Tsuna: And my heart starts pumpin'_**

 ** _Shinra: Chicka chicka choo wop!_**

 ** _Tsuna: Never gonna stop!_**

 ** _Shinra and Tsuna: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_**

 ** _All Ayakashi: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_**

 ** _Tsuna: Gitchee gitche goo means...that I love you..._**

 ** _Shinra and Tsuna: BA-BY!_**

 ** _Shinra and Tsuna: BA-BY!  
_**

 ** _Shinra and Tsuna: (Smiles at each other) BA-BYYYYY!_**

 ** _Samon: (Deeply) Baby, baby, baby, baby!_**

 ** _All Ayakashi but Samon: (Widens eyes)_**

 ** _Shinra and Tsuna: GITCHEE GITCHEE GOO MEANS THAT I LOVE YOU!_**

The audience then cheers.

Shinra and I take each others hands and then take a bow.

...

...

...

Each of us were soon on our way out of the mall after a little shopping.

Before we left, I had taken Shinra with me to a photo booth.

After about a minute, I calmly walked out with a satisfied smile on my face.

I turn around to Shinra who walked out right after.

His eyes were widened, and his red face was covered in kiss marks.

We each laughed at him.

 **...**

 **...**

 **... _  
_**

 **Normal POV:**

Later that night, Yukinojo sat alone in the living room watching Frozen.

Shinra walked out from the hallway and headed for the door.

"Hurry up, Tsuna!" He called.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tsuna says back.

Tsuna then rushes to the living room wearing a strapless purple minidress and white go go boots.

Yukinojo turned to them.

"Oh! Are the two of you going out somewhere?"

Shinra smiled at him.

"We're gonna keep this party for Tsuna rolling!"

Tsuna giggled.

"Hee hee! We're going to a nightclub!"

Yukinojo ^^ smiled.

"Have fun you two! Stay out of trouble!"

Shinra and Tsuna smiled at him.

"Thanks!"

Shinra opens the door and begins to walk outside.

Tsuna follows.

 _Ti-tink-TINK!  
_

A small plastic box that contained small rainbow colored cylinders inside had slipped out of Tsuna's pocket.

It landed on the floor near Yukinojo.

Yukinojo spots this and tilts his head.

"Hm? What's this?"

Yukinojo reaches for the small box and touches it.

 ** _STOMP!_**

The heel of a white go go boot lands hard on the back of Yukinojo's hand pressing it hard against the floor.

"Ouch!" Yukinojo cries.

He tries tugging his hand but the boot wouldn't free him.

"T-Tsuna?! What are you-?!"

Yukinojo glances up and widens his eyes.

Tsuna had gave him a piercing cold icy glare.

"Move your hand Yuki..." she says coldly.

She twists her heel into Yuki's hand.

 _Snap!_

"-Ugh!" Yukinojo cries.

Yukinojo looks at Tsuna with fear.

"T-Tsuna! Why are you d-doing-?"

 _Snap!  
_

"-Aah!"

"Ts-Tsuna s-stop!" He cries weakly.

Tsuna's heel digs deeper and deeper into Yukinojo's hand.

She grits her teeth.

"I SAID! Move-your-HAND Yuki!"

Using his strength, Yukinojo immediately slips his hard and nearly broken hand out from under Tsuna's boot.

Tsuna immediately takes her boot off the plastic box before she quickly swipes it and shoves it back in her cleavage.

Yukinojo looks at Tsuna with disbelief and slight fear.

Tsuna replies with a sharp glare before she turns on her heel to walk over to Shinra.

Shinra looks at Tsuna crazy.

"What's with you?! What was all that?!"

"Nothing!" Tsuna snaps back.

"Are we going to the club or NOT?!"

The door then slams.

Yukinojo holds his now red and weak hand in his other one.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Shinra's POV:**

I partied with Tsuna at the club later that night.

The two of us had a great time.

I decided that it was time for us to head back to the shrine.

Only, I couldn't find Tsuna anywhere in the club!

I searched and searched for her.

...

...

...

I headed outside around back of the club.

I smelled heavy smoke in the air.

I gasped at what I saw in the corner.

Tsuna's white go go boot!

I could tell she was sitting but I didn't see Tsuna's face.

Smoke left from her side!

I widened my eyes.

"Is Tsuna smo...?!"

I shook my head.

"No...she can't be...!"

I get closer and closer.

I finally see Tsuna.

She was surrounded by gang members.

Each of the gang members were smoking around her but Tsuna herself wasn't smoking.

"Aye girl, you smoke?" A gang member asks.

Tsuna looks at the cigarette.

"Um..."

"Tsuna?!" I ask.

Tsuna turns to me.

She was completely startled.

"O-Oh! Shinra!"

Tsuna runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"Shinra I've been looking all over for you!"

I pull away from her as I raise an eyebrow.

"Funny...I've been looking all over for you..."

I look at the gang members who continued to smoke and get high.

"What are you doing hanging around those guys?"

"Oh there just a bunch of weirdos that followed me and try to make me part of their smoking club!" Tsuns says.

Tsuna glares at the boys.

"The little creepers! Like I'd EVER smoke!"

Tsuna grabs my hand and smiles.

"Well! Let's go home!"

I widen my eyes.

"W-wait Tsuna!"

Tsuna then begins to pull me.

I follow her as we headed home.

I frown as I look at her suspiciously.

 _'Still...I thought I saw smoke come from her...but yet I didn't SEE her with a cigarette...' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

At around 3AM, I sat outside at the shrine's backyard in my peach kimono.

I smiled as I stared at the twinkling stars.

I was happy to be back with my friends again!

I heard the door slide open.

I turned around seeing Miyabi.

I widened my eyes.

"Oh! You're up?"

"...Do you mind if I sit down with you?" Miyabi asks a bit nervously.

I raise an eyebrow.

Miyabi was usually confident.

Why was he acting this way?

"Sure," I say.

Miyabi then walks over and sits next to me.

I look at the stars.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?"

"I never meant to hurt you..." Miyabi says.

I widen my eyes and turned to him.

"Huh?"

"'Hurt me?'"

Miyabi looks at the ground.

"6 months ago..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Are you talking about...when we...slept together?" I asked.

"...That...and when I attacked you over Mizuki..." Miyabi says.

"...I don't want you to get mad at me anymore, Tsuna. Because I still value you as my friend."

I widen my eyes.

Miyabi was...apologizing?!"

 _'He's not exactly saying I'm sorry...but I see it in his eyes!' I thought._

I smile to myself.

 _'The ever so prideful Miyabi...'_

I smirk at him.

"I might just forgive you..."

"...If you give me a little gift..."

Miyabi blinked.

"What do you want?"

I ^^ smiled.

"Let me touch your ears!"

Miyabi widened his eyes.

"...You're serious?!"

"Yep!" I nodded.

"That will get you to forgive me?"

"Mmhm!"

Miyabi sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."

I opened my eyes.

"Huh?"

I gasped.

Miyabi's ears and tail popped out.

Miyabi brought his head closer to me.

"...Go on..."

I was shocked.

After all this time...was Miyabi really about to let me touch his ears?!

Miyabi blushed.

"...Do it...before I change my mind...!"

My eyes watered.

 _'...Miyabi...you really do care about me!'_

I slowly reach my hand out.

I touched his ears.

I squealed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

My hands ruffle Miyabi's ears.

I felt the fluffiness in my fingers from the shell of his ear to the inner fluff.

Miyabi chuckles.

"That tickles..."

"Oh Miyabi! You're ears are so soft!" I squealed.

I take a nibble on his left ear causing his right ear to twitch.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop that!" Miyabi laughs.

I stop nibbling and continue to play with his ears.

"Miyabi! You're so fluffy and cute!"

"Cute?!"

Miyabi glares at me.

"No man is pleased to be called cute!"

Miyabi immediately lifts his head up and gropes my breast.

"Hey!" I cry.

I smack his hand away as I cover my chest.

"I get they're big now but that doesn't mean you'd have to touch them!"

Miyabi laughs.

"You've let me touch them before, so I'm gonna touch them again!"

Miyabi continues to laugh.

I smile at my perverted friend.

"This was the best birthday gift ever!"

"...Thank you, Miyabi!"

Miyabi stops laughing and gives me a loving smile.

He puts an arm around me and kisses the side of my forehead.

"Happy birthday, Princess..."

I giggle as I lean my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **TRIVIA TIME: The following cameos in the beginning of the chapter are characters from the following Voltage Inc Games: Thief X, Gangsters in Love, Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, and Astoria Fates Kiss.**

 **You guys are probably wondering what the hell is going on with this story but don't worry!  
**

 **The next chapter will follow season 2's plot! See you soon!**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Please be aware, I will start a separate story of EITM sub stories featuring MC and Tsuna!**

 **I will start with Ayakashi on the Loose, A Moonlight Celebration, and Crusade of Love in Six Shades.**

 **I will even make up my own stories as well!**

 **One sub story will be: 'Falling For...Shinra?!' and 'Falling For...Chikage?!' Which will both star Tsuna!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

 _DREAM:_

In the Mononoke Village, two young toddlers run through the cherry blossom fields near the castle.

The young Tora, Tsuna, playfully runs through the cherry blossoms with a young male Ryu child in pursuit.

The young Ryu had silver hair, grey eyes, blue dragon horns, and wore a blue kimono.

"Tsunami-channnn! Tsunami-channnn!" The Ryu boy calls.

Tsuna giggles as she waves at the young Ryu.

"Kochhi kochhi!"

 **(Tsuna11644: Japanese translation: "Over here!")**

"Slow down, already!" The Ryu cried.

Tsuna chuckled as she continued skipping through the cherry blossoms.

...

...

...

The Ryu boy eventually caught up with Tsuna.

"I finally got you!" The Ryu sang.

Tsuna giggled.

"My Cute Dragon Boy!"

The two laugh as they playfully roll around happily in a pile of cherry blossoms as more cherry blossom petals fall from the trees...

 _END OF DREAM:_

...

...

...

Tsuna woke up and got dressed in her peach kimono outfit.

She opened her door and walked into the hallways.

She walked down the hall humming to her favorite song.

A small plastic box full of yellow tiny cylinders falls out from her kimono pocket and onto the floor.

"...What the? What's this?" A voice asks.

Tsuna's ears perk up as her eyes widened.

She turned around seeing Kyoga in the hallway.

He had picked up her small plastic box and examined the contents inside.

His eyes widen.

"Wait a minute...are these-?!"

"-Tic tacs!" Tsuna sang as she swiped the box from Kyoga's grasp.

Kyoga looked at Tsuna suspiciously as she shoved the plastic box in her cleavage.

"Tsuna...what are you taking...?"

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kyoga, they're JUST tic tacs!"

"...Why are they yellow?"

"They're MINION flavored?! Duh!"

With that, Tsuna marches back down the hallway leaving Kyoga standing there.

Many suspicious thoughts run through his head.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I sat at breakfast with all the guys.

I happily showed Mizuki my tattoo on the back of my hand.

"Look Mizuki! Look! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now, see?"

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"...Wh-what did you call me?!"

I smiled at her.

"'Mizuki' silly! Isn't that your name?"

Mizuki frowned.

"But...you never call me by my name..."

I giggled.

"Well now I do!"

"...Why aren't you calling me, 'MC' anymore?" Mizuki asked a bit sadly.

"Simple!" I say.

I ^^ smiled.

"You're no longer my MC, because you're dating Kyo!"

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"W-wait a minute! Y-You found out?!"

I chuckle.

"I kinda got the message the other day..."

I averted my eyes to Kyoga who just sat there quietly.

He stared at me, his eyes serious.

I playfully wave at him.

"Are those...stitches?" Mizuki asked.

"Huh?"

I glance down at my other hand.

It still had light stitches in it.

I put my other hand on it.

"Oh..."

I blush as I look back at Mizuki.

"That was when I...punched my hand through my room window before..."

I look at the others.

"Which...I saw you fixed, Sam..."

"I didn't fix it. I had to hire someone to repair it. And it was pretty expensive..." Samon stated.

 _'Ouch...' I thought._

I smiled.

"But, I'm okay now! I'm cured of my mental illness!"

The room then went silent as each of the guys averted their gazes towards me.

I frowned.

Did they not believe me?

"...Guys?"

"But...Tsuna?" Mizuki asks.

I turned to her.

"...What did 'MC' even stand for? What does it mean?"

I smiled as my eyes soften.

"Well actually..."

"It means..."

" **M** y **C** r-"

"-Breakfast is READY!" Samon says happily.

He then sets a bowl of noodles for everyone.

We each smile.

"Thank you!"

I then started slurping my noodles.

After a moment, I glance over at Shinra who was slurping the loudest.

I saw two sharp metal things slowly protrude out of his forehead.

They stuck out widely like knives.

I widened my eyes.

"Shinra?! When did you grow extra horns?!"

Shinra stopped slurping and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Extra horns?! What are you talking about? I only have two on my head!"

Fear struck through me.

What was he talking about?!

There was clearly two LARGE horns sticking from out of his skin and he didn't notice!

"Oh um...okay Shinra..." I say nervously.

"Man you're weird sometimes..." Shinra mutters before he goes back to eat.

"Are you sure your not drunk of milk?" Miyabi asks.

I turned to Miyabi and widened my eyes.

Miyabi had blue long hair.

Chikage who was next to him had a blond mohawk

"What HAPPENED to you guys?!"

"When did you dye your hair?!"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"...Miyabi, I think she is drunk off milk..." Chikage says.

"Don't you see this beautiful blonde hair? Why would I ever dye it?" Miyabi asks as he flips his blue hair.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out..." I say.

"Why would you get BLUE?!"

I turned to Chikage.

"And why would YOU get BLONDE?! With a MOHAWK?!"

Chikage narrowed his eyes.

"You're as blind as a bat..."

I shake my head.

"I'm not going crazy! I know what I'm seeing! Shinra has extra horns, the two of you went out to the salon and-!"

My eyes fall back to my food.

I gasped loudly.

My noodles were now slimy icky worms.

"M-My noodles...!"

"Aah..." I heard.

"Aah..."

"Aah..."

I looked at the others and widened my eyes.

The worms had slid out of the noodle bowls and slithered all over everyone's bodies.

They each moan from the touch.

I froze with fear.

I then felt a slippery slimy substance crawl through my skin.

I lock down at my cleavage seeing several worms were wiggling through it.

More worms then slither across my body.

I couldn't take it anymore!

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I cover my eyes.

"Tsuna?! What's wrong?!" I heard Samon ask.

I opened my eyes.

I gasped.

I look around seeing everyone's surprised faces.

Shinra's horns were reduced back to two.

Miyabi had his short blonde hair and Chikage had his normal bluish blackish short hair.

The worms were gone and only noodles were inside the bowl.

I blinked.

"Oh...I..."

"Nothing..."

I relax in my seat as I glance down at the table, embarrassed.

"Sorry everyone..."

Chikage glared at me.

"Must you make so much noise in the morning?!"

"I'm beginning to believe that you're just going to cause trouble for all of us again!"

"Chikage that's not nice!" Mizuki says.

 ** _SPLASSHHHHHH!  
_**

"It's terrible! Terrible!" A voice cried.

We each then turn seeing Hikobei running into the house from outside the pond.

Miyabi glared at him.

"Yeesh! As if they're wasn't enough noise in the house!"

I frown sadly at that.

"Want me to throw you back in the pond?" Miyabi hisses.

"I have terrible news! I came with a message from the village!" Hikobei announces.

I widen my eyes.

"Oh no! Did another Coulro get released from hell?!"

Hikobei turned to me.

"Worse! The three onmyoji have awakened!"

That was when the room went silence.

The room grew thick with tension.

Miyabi blinked.

"What...?"

Shinra widened his eyes.

"You're...for real?"

"Yes! This is real! I had to come tell you, Masters!" Hikobei says.

I went into deep thought.

"Onmyoji..."

Chikage turned to me.

"You don't know who they are, do you?"

I turned to him.

"Wrong! Before I was sent to the academy, my father made sure I kept up with my studies!"

"The Onmyoji was a really huge topic! My father made sure I knew everything about them."

"Um...who are the onmyoji?" Mizuki asked.

"Some guys who were supposed to be sealed away a millennium ago," Chikage says.

"Their clan tried to annihilate us...our ancestors sealed them away."

I turned to Mizuki.

"From what my father told me, they were also in league with the Coulro."

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"Seriously?!"

I nodded.

"It was said that the onmyoji were actually once human."

"The three of them served at a cult where they would worship the Coulro."

"The Coulro had took an interest in them and gave them each strong powers of their own."

I continued.

"In exchange, the omnyoji would use all their power to create an opening between hell and the Mononoke World to allow all the Coulro to be released and cause havoc."

"The Coulro would then grant the omnyoji to use their power however they please."

"If they fail, they would lose their time and be sealed back into a special book and wait another millennium for a second chance..." I finished.

"But I think at this point, they don't have the power to do so on their own," Yukinojo asks.

"That's why they are probably after Mizuki's power."

Mizuki grew scared.

"They're...after me?"

Miyabi smiled and tension relieved from the room.

"So, they're back. It's nothing to panic over. It's not like we haven't beaten them before."

"Those guys are underestimating us!" Kyoga says.

Shinra smirked.

"Yeah! We're way more powerful!"

"'Way more' is an exaggeration," Chikage says.

"Chipper as always, Chikage," I say rolling my eyes.

"I just think we should build a store of strength in case of an emergency," Chikage says.

I tilt my head.

"Store? Strength? Emergency?"

"You wanna go to CVS? It's right down the street. There's plenty of medicine that can help with with health emergencies."

The room went silent as all eyes fall to me.

I sweatdrop.

"Uh...just kidding..."

Chikage narrowed his eyes at me.

"You. Shut up."

I pouted.

"Hmph!"

Miyabi smiled.

"The quickest route for such an emergency is living in seclusion."

Mizuki grew nervous.

"L...Living in seclusion?!"

My ears perk up at the idea.

Kyoga nodded.

"Good idea. Living in seclusion would provide the best environment..."

He smiled.

"...For making out, anytime when the mood strikes, and filling up on ayakashi power!"

My thoughts then briefly fall back to my dream back at the asylum.

Mizuki and I were back to bed ripping each others tops off revealing our bras and went to immediately make out.

I blush at the thought as I remembered slipping her panties off...

I giggle to myself.

All eyes turn back to me.

"And what are you laughing at?" Miyabi asks.

I shake my head as I giggle.

"Nothing!"

...

...

...

A few days later, we each come with Mizuki to the bookstore as her guardians.

So far, no onmyoji have attacked.

That was a relief.

We each then follow Mizuki to the fiction section.

The guys each tease Mizuki as she picks a book she likes.

I look around at the books.

I smiled.

"Maybe I should get a book too..."

"I highly recommend it!" A voice says.

I look around.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"But I did!" The voice says.

My eyes then fall onto a manga book.

He had eyes and a mouth.

He smiled at me.

I widened my eyes.

"Whoa! You can talk?!"

The book chuckled.

"But of course I can!"

I blinked.

"Who are you?"

The book bowed.

"I am Bookie! I am a manga book!"

I ^^ smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Bookie! My name is Tsuna!"

"Tsuna...?" I heard.

I turned around seeing Shinra behind me.

He gave me a suspicious expression.

"Oh! Hi, Shinra!"

"...Who're you talking to...?" He asks.

I smiled at him.

"Oh! I was just talking to my new friend, Book-!"

I turned back to the manga book.

It no longer had a face.

It was just a white book featuring the manga characters.

"...Bookie?"

I pick up the manga book and shook it.

"Bookie? Bookie? Where did you go?"

I repeatedly look around the front and back of the book.

I couldn't find Bookie's face.

I sadden.

"Bookie..."

Shinra snatched the book away from me.

I widen my eyes.

"H-Hey!"

"Tsuna! Stop being so weird! People are watching!" Shinra exclaims.

He shoves the book back in the shelf.

He then grabbed my arm and pulled me out the store to follow the others.

"But Bookie can talk!" I cry.

Shinra rolled his eyes.

"And I'm running for president..."

I smiled.

"I'd love it if you did!"

...

...

...

We each then go to the grocery store.

Things happened...

I asked Miyabi what new laws he would pass if he were to run for US president.

...He replied making nudity of sexy women legal...

He also said he would be a better candidate than Donald Trump because he is more beautiful than Trump is...

I concluded that Miyabi would NOT make a good president only tending to his pleasures than trying to make America great again...

After fighting with Kyoga over his Cookie Crisps verses my Frosted Flakes cereal to purchase, I walk alongside Mizuki as I decided to push the cart.

I glance at the piece of paper she was reading.

"What's next on the list?" I asked.

Mizuki smiled.

"Y'know..."

She red the list.

"Two toothbrushes-"

"-With Fairy Tail symbols on them?" I asked.

Mizuki widened her eyes and turned to me.

"Yeah...how did you...?"

I just grinned.

Mizuki shook her head as she looked back at the list.

"Never mind..."

"We also need a towel, pajamas, matching mugs..."

I look at the title at the top of the list.

"'Home Decor...For Two?'"

"Oh I..."

I look at at now flustered Mizuki who crumbled up her paper and placed it back in her purse.

"...It's nothing!"

I tilt my head.

"...Mizuki?"

She turned to me and was clearly blushing.

"I-I'm gonna go look for some...MILK!"

Mizuki instantly sped walk to the dairy aisle leaving me alone in the fruit aisle.

I blinked.

"...Milk?"

I thought to myself.

 _'...Does Mizuki want bigger boobs?'_

I remembered the 6 months ago at how jealous I was when I gazed upon Mizuki's chest that was much larger than my C cups.

I giggled to myself.

"The greedy girl!"

"Oh what a happy day it is to be an apple!" A voice said.

I widen my eyes.

"What the-?"

I turned to the pile of apples next to me.

One apple stood out.

It had a smiley face.

"How do you do?" The apple greeted me.

I peered to his level and smiled at him.

"Oh! Hello there Mr. Apple!"

"Hello there, Tsuna! Will you be buying some apples today?" Mr. Apple asked.

I ^^ smile.

"As a matter of fact, I am!"

Mr. Apple sighed.

"Oh apples! Rich in juice and taste!"

"Very healthy wouldn't you agree?"

"I know what you mean! Apples are actually my favorite fruit!" I say happily.

Mr. Apple winked at me.

"And you're my absolute favorite person!"

I giggled.

"Oh, stop!"

The two of us continue to chat as we chuckle.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of black sneakers and white pants.

And glance up seeing Chikage looking at me with his usual indifferent expression.

I stood up and smiled at him.

"What's up, Doc?"

Chikage raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing...who are talking to?"

"My friend here! Mr. Apple!" I say.

"He's right ther-!"

I turned to the pile of apples.

Mr. Apple's face was gone.

It was just a regular apple.

I tilted my head.

"Mr. Apple?"

 _'First Bookie, then Mr. Apple...why?' I thought._

Chikage took my cart away and left me.

"Do yourself a favor and stop embarrassing us..."

I glare at him and stuck my tongue out.

 ** _"PBBBBTTTTT!"_**

...

...

...

Each of us soon leave the grocery store and head to the streets.

I noticed something was off.

"Hey, where's Mi-?"

"-Oh my gosh! I'm you're biggest fan!" I heard the familiar voice cry.

I widen my eyes.

"...Isn't that...?"

"She's 2 miles to your right," Clubs informed.

"Thanks!" I say.

I quietly slip away from the other guys and run 2 miles to the corner.

I saw Mizuki in front of the bookstore we were just at smiling at a tall silver haired man in a blue shirt.

"I just bought your book! Will you sign it?" Mizuki asks.

The man smiled.

"Sure."

The man then signs Mizuki's book.

I smiled widely.

"TETSUYAAAAAAA!"

I dash across the streets in my heels.

Tetsuya turned around and widened his eyes.

"What the-?!"

 _CLUTCH!  
_

I hug Tetsuya's arm with the biggest smile on my face.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya Kizaki!"

"You HAVE to come with me for an interview! You're latest book remember?"

I begin to tug on Tetsuya's arm.

He frowns.

"Tch! Oh no, not YOU again, Suzuki...!"

I giggle as I excitedly jump up and down.

"Come to the station! We have to talk about YOU YOU YOU and only YOU!"

Tetsuya glared at me as he tried pulling away.

"Let go of me!"

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"W-wait a second...you two know each other?"

I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah! Tetsuya and I go WAY back!"

Tetsuya yanked his arm away from me.

"NO, we don't!"

"Let's have another interview, Tetsuya! Just you and me! One on one!" I say.

"I thought I told you to keep the press out of my LIFE! You people never listen!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

Mizuki sweatdropped.

"Something tells me Tsuna's been bothering you a whole lot..."

Tetsuya turns to her.

"Believe me she does!"

"I always decline to interviews but she always manages to break into MY HOUSE!"

Tetsuya sighs.

"I had to give in...I was forced to do an interview..."

He glares at me.

"...From my bed!"

I frown.

"Wait a minute..."

I sadden.

"I'm not even a journalist anymore...F.U.N. fired me..."

"Well good riddance!" Tetsuya says.

I frowned at him.

"Hey!"

"I'm in a hurry. Goodbye!" Tetsuya says.

He walked away.

"Oh...um...thank you for the autograph!" Mizuki says.

She bows.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What's with you Japanese people and bowing when no one's looking?"

Mizuki smirked at me.

"What's with you Americans with making things great again?"

"I am in NO part of that let me tell you!" I say.

Mizuki chuckled and the two of us began to walk.

"Didn't you work for Trump when you went to Vegas?"

"Sure I did! That doesn't mean I love the guy! I just needed to get by!" I shrugged.

"So...you were a bunny-chan...?" Mizuki asks.

I looked at Mizuki seeing how she was blushing.

I grin.

"Yeah I was..."

I pull out my iphone and show her.

"Have a look!"

Mizuki gasped at the sight.

I showed her a video of me in Vegas in my tiger print bunny outfit.

I was on stage shaking my cotton tail to the mail audience as I sang.

Mizuki blushed heavily.

"Oh my glory! Who taught you how to-?"

"-Stripper, remember?"

Mizuki sweatdropped.

"Oh right...that..."

"Found you!" A voice said.

Mizuki and I turned around seeing a scar faced black haired man in front of us.

A mint green haired man appeared next to him.

"This is the once-a-millennium princess."

A wavy blue haired man then appeared.

"Let's get that special blood!"

I smiled at the three of them.

"Heeeyyyy! You guys are hot! You guys actors?"

Mizuki glared at me.

"Tsuna! These guys are evil!"

I ^^ smiled at her.

"What? I'm single! I can flirt with whoever I want!"

My eyes then fall upon the mint green haired man.

He smirked at me.

He winked.

I blinked.

 _'Uh...ok...that was weird...' I thought._

I widened my eyes.

"Wait...!"

I look seeing a devil star necklace around his neck.

I point at him.

"Onmyoji!"

I then hear footsteps.

I turned around seeing Tetsuya.

"Mr. Kizaki!" Mizuki cried.

I widen my eyes.

"What are you doing back here?"

"They're here! This way!" I heard.

I turned seeing Shinra running towards us.

"Shinra?!"

Behind him were the others who followed in suit.

Shinra got in the onmyoji's face.

"Yo, jerkoffs! Get away from Mizuki!"

"What are you doing to my Mizuki?" Kyoga asks.

"In your dreams. Just you wait! Soon she'll be MY Mizuki!" Miyabi says confidently.

I sweatdrop.

"Hey...I'm here too..."

"Miyabi's not the only one dreaming," Chikage stated.

"I found her fair and square!" Shinra snapped.

"Those were just instincts of a wild animal," Miyabi chuckles.

I frowned.

I shrug as I turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience.

"Nobody likes me!"

"Guys, stop joking," Yukinojo says.

"Yukinojo's right!" Samon says.

"Mizuki? Tsuna? Are you both okay?"

I put my fist on my hip and sigh as I shake my head.

"God bless you, Sam. Always thinking of people!"

"I sense extraordinary energy..." the mint green haired man said.

"Show us your true forms!" Blue haired said.

Miyabi smirks.

"I don't see why not. Get a good look.

The other guys then transform.

I just pop my ears and tail out.

"What are you doing, Tsuna? Get in your battle outfit!" Shinra said.

I smirk.

"No need!"

I whip out a card that had a black 'K'.

 **"Kings!"**

I tap the King's card to my chest.

 ** _POOF!_**

I was now in a black hip slitted kimono minidress with royal golden trims and red kimono platform sandals.

My hair now curly as a queens.

A red 'K' with a crown in appears across my chest.

I held a traditional sword.

Standing next to me in his human form was the newest member of my Main Deck: Kings.

He had pale skin, shiny white curly hair and a beared and was clad in royal garbs including a large crown. He held a sword of his own.

"My the King's light of the sword guide you, my lady!"

All eyes turned to me.

"Whoa...!" Kyoga said with shock.

"Tsuna...transformed?!" Yukinojo asks.

"She changed clothes?!" Mizuki asked.

Shinra's jaw dropped as he blinked.

"Tsuna?!"

"You're a swordsman?!"

I saw how he couldn't take his eyes off me for a moment.

"But I thought she didn't have power as long as the Coulro are sealed inside of her!" Miyabi stated.

I giggled.

"Don't think just cause I was cooped up in the crazy house that I would just sit on my ass!"

I smiled.

"I trained hard during my time in Vegas! My Main Deck, you could say they gave birth to a new deck of cards!"

"But how?!" Samon asks.

"These special four cards grant me powers based on their ability!" I explained.

I smirk at the onmyoji as I held my sword up.

"So now...I can fight too!"

"Amazing...!" I heard Shinra say in awe.

"That's some power...no wonder Magical Possession Cards were made illegal..." I heard Tetsuya say.

I widened my eyes.

The human, Tetsuya was still here!

I turned to him.

"O-Oh! Tetsuya! We're JUST...actors!"

"A-And we-!"

"...Wait a minute! How do YOU know about the Magical Possession Cards?!"

Tetsuya ignored me.

He turned to Mizuki.

"I knew it was you! The girl with the special blood!"

I blinked.

 _'...What...?!'_

Instantly a blue light surrounds Tetsuya.

He then transformed...into a Ryu?!

My jaw dropped.

"Tetsuya...?"

 **"YOU'RE an ayakashi?!"**

"...I don't believe it!" Yukinojo exclaims.

In fact neither could I!

I was speechless.

The early days I spent in the human world as a journalist...

The early days I spent stalking this man just begging him for an interview...

The days I spent in jail because this man because he put up a restraining order and I had broken it...

And THIS man...was an ayakashi this ENTIRE time, like me!

"Kiryu? From the ryu clan?" Chikage asked.

"K-K...Kiryu?!" I asked with shock.

I look at the others and then back at Tetsuya.

Wait a minute...Kiryu...

 _'...Where have I heard that name before?!' I thought._

I stared at the man, whose name apparently was Kiryu!

I repeat the name in my head.

"Three against six...we can take them!" Scar faced said.

I stare at him completely hurt by the comment.

Could he not count?!

Why was it that those men weren't even acknowledging me?!

Another thing was, they didn't even show malice against me when I showed up!

I was suspicious.

 _'Why do I get this not-so-mean-to-me vibe from them...?' I thought._

"It's time to kill two birds with one stone: we get the princess and take down all six ayakashi!" Mint green hair said.

I widen my eyes.

 _'Okay! These guys must think I'm invisible! They don't want fight me?!' I thought._

Each of the guys then go to fight.

I get in a stance as I hold my sword in front of me.

I was about to move from my post and charge for the onmyoji but I was caught off guard by the mint green haired man's friendly gaze that was directed at me.

I lower my sword.

 _'They don't even try to attack me...why are they being so nice?' I thought._

"Yo! Tsuna! Move your ass!" Miyabi exclaims as he shoots several kitsunebi's at the onmyoji.

I look at him nervously.

"I..."

Chikage fly's over me as he waves his fan.

"Get up and do something! Show us that new power of yours already!" He scolds.

"But...!"

I turned to Kings.

He kept nodding at me as he gesture for me to help fight.

"AGH!" I heard.

I turned seeing Miyabi get slammed into the ground by one of the onmyoji.

"Miyabi!" I cry out worriedly.

I drop my sword and run over to his side.

I pick his head up a bit.

Miyabi groans painfully.

 ** _THUD!_**

I gasped seeing Shinra get slammed into a building getting multiple scratches.

"Oh no! Shinra!"

"This is bad!" I heard Kiryu say.

I turned to him.

"All of you! Take the girl away from here," he said.

Shinra who was laying on the ground, glared at Kiryu.

"Uh, why should we listen to you?"

Kiryu glared at him.

"This isn't the time! Do you care what happens to her or not?!"

Kiryu holds Mizuki in his arms and launches a surprise attack on the onmyoji.

They were now weakened.

"Ugh...you're no ordinary ayakashi..." scar face said.

"Hurry!" Kiryu said to us.

"I don't think we have any other choice!" Yukinojo says.

"Kings!" I call.

Kings then appeared next to me and helped me help Miyabi to his feet.

I then go over to see if Shinra was okay.

"Shinra?" I ask.

I kneel down to his side.

"You okay?"

I help him up.

I wrap my arm around his waist as I put his arm over my neck.

Shinra growls.

"Dammit! This sucks!"

I rolled my eyes.

"And so does America right now..."

"Let's go!"

We each then escape.

...

...

...

We each made it back to the shrine.

I set several cups of water from the kitchen fridge on a small tray made out of cards.

I walk over to the living room where the guys were and served them a cup one by one.

I then serve the last one to Kyoga.

Kyoga raised and eyebrow seeing rapid fizzy bubbles in his cup.

"What's with all the bubbles?"

"Oh...! It's, just seltzer water!" I say with a smile.

Kyoga frowned.

"Couldn't you just get some regular water?"

"Oh! We ran out of water!" I reply.

"...What...?" I heard.

I turned to Chikage who gave me a suspicious glance.

I grew nervous.

I then scurry back to my seat quietly between Kiryu and Shinra.

"The onmyoji really showed up..." Samon said sadly.

"And we had the privilege of an appearance by the head of the Ryu dragon clan!"

I widen my eyes as I turned to Kiryu.

"YOU'RE a clan head too?!"

Kiryu turned to the side avoiding my expression.

"To think this entire time the woman who's constantly following me around, bothering me, pestering me for interviews, and who happens to be an award winning journalist and model..."

"It really is you, isn't it...Tsunami...?"

My eyes then widen.

I looked at Kiryu closely.

Silver hair.

Gray eyes.

Blue outfit.

Blue horns.

I blinked.

"My Cute Dragon Boy...?"

Kiryu turned back to me.

His eyes widened.

His eye twitched as he slowly blushed.

"You mean, you st...still...?"

My eyes water as I smiled.

"Of COURSE I remember SILLY!"

I hug Kiryu's arm.

"I can't believe it's REALLY YOU!"

Kiryu twitched.

"G...Get off..."

I smile at him.

"I can't believe you were someone else this whole time! And you were living life in the human world this whole time just like me! I didn't recognize you!"

I frowned as I pulled away from him.

"But how come you didn't remember me before all this time?"

"...You go by 'Tsuna' instead of 'Tsunami'..." Kiryu said quietly.

"And..."

His blush grew redder.

"...I only knew you well by your sakura cherry blossom colored hair..."

It was my turn to blush.

I felt like crying with joy!

"Kiryu!" I cooed as I hugged him.

Kiryu turned away.

"St...stop that..."

Miyabi narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a moment! Am I missing something?"

"Tsuna, you know this jerk?" Shinra asked.

Kiryu shrugs me off of him.

I smiled.

"Kiryu is an old childhood friend!"

"Our fathers knew each other very well!"

"We often came with them to meetings but we would often sneak away to play in the cherry blossom fields together!"

Kiryu glared at me.

"No we didn't! Stop saying such nonsense!"

I ^^ smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed! You enjoyed rolling around together in the cherry petals as much as I did!"

"I never knew you had a thing with the head of the Ryu clan, Tsuna. You never told us," Kyoga says.

Kiryu glared at him.

"She didn't have to tell you because NOTHING happened between us! We were ONLY toddlers!"

I giggle.

"So you admit it! You DO remember rolling around in the petals with me! My Cute Dragon Boy!"

Kiryu blushed as he brought his glare back to me.

"Shut up!"

"Don't you talk to her that way, jerk!" Shinra snapped.

I stopped smiling.

"Wait a second...if you're a clan head, why are you in the human world?"

"It's because he disappeared from the village," Yukinojo says.

"Yeah...wasn't there some drama on how the clan head left his own clan?" Kyoga asks.

I frowned.

"Kiryu...you abandoned you're clan?"

Kiryu sighed.

"There's no point in digging that up now..."

He turned back to the others.

"Now you see how strong they are? You need this girls power more than you realize!"

"Hmph! We don't need you to tell us that!" Miyabi hissed.

I bit my lip nervously.

"Um...Kiryu...chan...?"

Kiryu raised an eyebrow at me.

"...What did you say?"

I grew nervous.

"Oh I mean..."

"..."

"..."

My lips curl into a small smile.

"...Mr. Kiryu!"

Kiryu widened his eyes.

"What?!"

"Why're you calling me that?!"

I make a :3 face.

"...I respect you!"

Kiryu groaned out of annoyance.

He sighed and glanced at the ground.

"It will be a blot on my clan if the onmyoji prosper again..."

"As head of the most powerful clan..."

"I wish I could seal the onmyoji again but..."

"The only one who can do that is the man who made the agreement with the girl with the special blood..."

I saddened.

 _'Mr. Kiryu...'_

Miyabi glared at him.

"You're pretty cocky for a guy who slunk away from the village and went into hiding!"

I glared at him.

"Hey! That's enough out of you! Cool it with the attitude!"

Miyabi turned away.

"Hmph! You runaways outta stick together..."

It then hit me.

 _'Runaway...?!'_

I widen my eyes as I turned back to Kiryu who had a guilty expression in his eyes.

 _'Mr. Kiryu ran away from his clan...?!'_

 _'...But he's a clan head! That doesn't make sense...'_

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_**

The ground then rumbled.

I stumble back a bit.

"Whoa...!"

"Did that come from the shrine?!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Ayakashi! Come on out! Hand over the Princess!" A voice cried.

It was the onmyoji.

I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous when they kept on calling Mizuki a Princess like it was some honor for her...

She was getting a lot of attention, but it wasn't the good kind.

"They tore through my energy shield!" Samon cried.

"I'm going to conceal our energy so they won't detect our presence," Kiryu stated.

"Go with the girl!"

Kyoga then takes Mizuki's hands and runs to the back of the house.

Each of the guys get up and follow.

I widen my eyes.

"W-wait!"

I run back to follow the guys.

Kiryu opens up a water portal.

He turns to Kyoga and Mizuki.

"I have a second house. It's a villa! Once you get out of here, that's where you should go. It's protected by Ryu clan energy!"

He hands them a sheet of paper.

"Here's a map! I have to go! There's something I've got to do!"

Kiryu then leaves.

I widen my eyes.

"Wait! Mr. Kiryu! Don't go..."

 **[Background Music: 'The EITM Theme']**

"It seems that Chikage's 'emergency' has arrived," Yukinojo said.

I widened my eyes at him.

"Huh?!"

"The time to build a store of power..." Chikage says.

I look at him crazy.

"Eh?!"

"So...alone with Mizuki?" Kyoga asks.

"Kyoga gets to touch Mizuki's sweet skin..." Miyabi says.

I shake my head.

"W-w-w-wait a minute! Why is the theme song playing?! What's going on?!"

"They won't find you at the Ryu house," Shinra said to Mizuki.

I look around at the guys.

They're eyes were serious.

"Living alone with Kyoga..." I heard Mizuki say.

I turned to her.

I gasped.

The dream I had back at the asylum was coming true!

Except it wasn't for me and Mizuki...it was for Kyoga and Mizuki!

'Wait a minute...if Kyoga and Mizuki are going to live together...'

'Then the other guys will go back to the village and no one will be at the shrine!'

Panic begins to rise in me.

 _'...I don't have anywhere else to go...'_

More fear hits my soul.

 _'Do I have to go back home...back to the Tora clan village?!'_

 _'What do I do...?'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **R &R guys!**


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

In the Mononoke Village, at a large castle, the sound of a flushing toilet was heard.

Tsuna opened the bathroom door that lead to the hallway.

She letted out a relieved and long sigh.

Two Oni women who were cleaning the hallways stared at Tsuna as they were doing their daily chores.

They blinked.

Tsuna turned to them.

She chuckled.

"Oh! Hey..."

"...I think I may have broken your toilet!"

The two women widened their eyes.

"...?!"

Tsuna smiled at them.

 _Fwick!_

Two toilet plungers made out of cards appeared in her hands.

Tsuna tossed the plungers towards the women.

They caught it.

Tsuna walked away.

"Fix that for me would ya?"

Tsuna continued to walk away.

She clutched her stomach as she groaned.

"I have GOT to stop stuffing my face with flan pudding...ugh!"

When Tsuna was out of earshot, the two women slowly walked up to the bathroom.

They saw Tsuna's mess which caused the toilet to "break".

One of the Oni's fainted.

The other Oni sweatdropped.

"I hate Tora's..."

...

...

...

Tsuna sat down at a table with Shinra.

Ryouma who was in his black cat form, joined them as he walked across the table to his bowl of food.

They each greet each other.

"Mornin'!"

"Morning!"

 _Meow!_

Seeing that she had no other place to go, Shinra had invited Tsuna along with Ryouma to live with him at the Oni castle until the onmyoji were sealed.

Tsuna smiled at the atmosphere.

It's been awhile since she's been here.

The last time she came to visit was during the Ayakashi Academy days.

"Thanks for letting us hang around here, Shinra. I'm wasn't ready to see my dad again," Tsuna said.

Shinra smiled at her.

"Sure. It's cool. You know I'd do anything for you."

Tsuna ^^ smiled back at him.

Shinra turned to Ryouma who had been stuffing his face.

"Hey, Ryouma. Why are you in that form?"

Ryouma looked up at him.

"Cause' I like being a wild cat! RAWWWWR!"

He then savagely wolfed down his meal.

Shinra and Tsuna laughed.

"He sounds a lot like you!" Shinra said.

"Yep! I taught him everything he knows!" Tsuna says.

The two of them then begin to eat.

Shinra looked up from his plate after a moment.

"Oh that's right! I wanted to show you this!"

Tsuna turns to him.

"Huh?"

Shinra pulled a small booklet from his pocket and presented it to Tsuna.

"Here."

Tsuna takes the booklet and examines it.

She gasps at the sight.

In her hands was a Calvin Klein magazine.

On the cover was Shinra in leopard print boxers surrounded by underwear clad women.

"You became a Calvin Klein underwear model?!"

Shinra blushed.

"D-Don't tell the other guys! I won't be able to live it down if that jerk Kitsune found out!"

Tsuna was amazed.

"Shinra! I had no idea you became such a huge icon all this time I was gone!"

Shinra smirked at her.

"It was part of our little bet wasn't it?"

"Either way, it was a lot of fun!"

"Weird at first. But fun!"

Tsuna slapped the magazine on the table.

She grabbed Shinra's hands as her eyes sparkled.

"SHINRA...!"

"This is our ticket to FAME, FORTUNE, FANS AND-!"

"-I quitted," Shinra said.

Tsuna cracked.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

The sound of humming then filled the room.

A beautiful scarlet haired Oni woman wearing a short ox blood colored yukata then skipped into the room.

"Oh what a lovely morning it is!" She sang.

Shinra turned to her.

"Morning, mom!"

"Good morning!" Ryouma adds.

Tsuna smiled at the woman.

"Good morning, Mrs. Saya!"

Saya smiled at Tsuna and gave her a side hug.

"Oh, Tsuna dear! I told you before! You don't need to be so formal! Please, just call me 'Saya'!"

Tsuna chuckled.

"Of course! I'm sorry about that!"

Saya gave her a loving smile.

Since the moment she layed eyes on Tsuna during her visits, she immediately loved her.

Tsuna went back to eating.

She took small bites out of her sushi.

Saya swooned as she poked Tsuna's cheek.

"Oh! It's so good to see you eat! You've grown so big and much curvier too!"

Saya poked Tsuna's hips prompting Tsuna to giggle with food in her mouth.

"Your body is so beautiful Tsuna!"

"With those wide hips, it will make things a lot easier for you to push out Shinra's baby!"

"Oh Pookie! You'll make the perfect wife!"

Tsuna tilted her head.

"Hm?"

Shinra blushed furiously.

"M-Mom! Stop q-quit it!"

Saya giggled as she skipped over to the annoyed and flustered Shinra.

She ^^ smiled at Tsuna as she hugged Shinra.

"Don't mind my little Shinny! He's always been so shy since he was a baby devil!"

"I was so happy to see that he was able to take home such a beautiful woman to one day be his bride!"

Tsuna giggled causing Shinra's face to grow even redder.

"MOM! It's not like that! And...don't call me Shinny!"

Saya then letted out a joyful laugh as she soon skipped away.

Ryouma had sweatdropped the entire time.

"Weird lady..."

...

...

...

Later on, Ryouma left the castle to go play with some Oni boys.

Tsuna and Shinra relaxed in the bedroom to sit on the couch.

"So...whatcha wanna do?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know," Shinra shrugged.

Tsuna then groaned.

Shinra went into deep thought remembering his mothers words from breakfast.

 _'_ _...I never really thought of Tsuna as a wife before...' he thought._

 _'_ _I mean...I always liked Tsuna but as a sister...'_

 _'_ _...But...after seeing the way she looked the other day with that sword...'_

Shinra then briefly remembered Tsuna's new transformation with her new card, Kings.

She wore a revealing black and royal kimono that showed off her curves and held a tall firm warriors sword.

Shinra remembered the way she held it and how amazing she looked.

 _'_ _...Tsuna looked so...hot...'_

Shinra turned to Tsuna who relaxed against the couch with a bored expression.

 _'_ _...No way! I can't be falling for her...can I?'_

Tsuna letted out a yawn.

"Aah..."

As her eyes fluttered shut, Tsuna rested further back against the comfy couch.

Her large breasts bounce as they peek out of her yukata.

"...!"

Shinra's face reddens.

He quickly closes his legs tightly to control himself.

 _'_ _G-G-Get it together Shinra! What's up with you?! Why are you so shy around her all of a sudden?!'_

Shinra stares at Tsuna and scanned her up and down.

From her long hair, to her calm sleeping face, to her chest, to her large hips, and down to her slender legs.

 _'_ _...Y'know...I never noticed how pretty Tsuna looked this closely before...' he thought._

 _'And...where did she get those boobs?! Damn...!'_

Shinra licked his lips hungrily as he eyed Tsuna's chest.

They have truly blossomed to their full potential as a result of Tsuna's overconsumption of calcium.

Tsuna suddenly shoots her eyes wide open which meets with Shinra's.

He widens his eyes for a moment before curling his lips into a confident grin.

Tsuna tilts her head in confusion as Shinra slings an arm around her.

Tsuna smiles going along with whatever her best friend was trying to pull.

Little did she know, Shinra was serious.

"So, Tsuna..." he says.

Tsuna giggles.

"Yessssss?"

"You're a swordsman, huh? That's pretty sweet," Shinra says smoothly.

Tsuna chuckles as she pushes her hair that was currently down, behind her ear.

"Oh, it's just Kings' ability that he grants me."

"And either way, I'm not as good as you..."

Shinra's grin grew bigger as he brought Tsuna close to him.

"Maybe, I could give you lessons sometime?"

Tsuna smiled at him.

"Yeah I'd like that..."

The two then stared into each others eyes.

Their faces just inches away.

Shinra slowly moved his face much closer to Tsuna's as his eyes fluttered shut.

 _Fwoop!_

"-Oof!"

Tsuna instantly got up from the couch causing Shinra to fall over into the cushion.

"I'M a little hungry!" Tsuna says.

"Think you can find us some snacks to eat?"

Shinra got up from his seat and grinned.

"I'm good at hunting you know!"

"I can get us some fish and berries if you like!"

Tsuna ^^ smiles.

"I'd like that!"

Shinra nodded.

"Great!"

He begins to climb out the castle window.

"Be right back!"

With that Shinra hops out the window and runs towards the forest.

Tsuna stood there for a moment before looking around.

 _'_ _Now's my chance...'_

Tsuna then ran out the room and soon dashed out the castle.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

"Eek!"

Kyoga had picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

The two of us were naked in the bedroom at Kiryu's villa where Kyoga suggested we'd take a bath.

I was freaking out.

"Let's get you cleaned up!" Kyoga chuckled.

"Kyoga! Put me down!" I cry.

Kyoga grinned.

"No way! I'm going to give you special service..."

My cheeks burned.

"Wh-what do you mean by special service?!"

Kyoga hums to himself as he begins to bring us to the bathroom.

...

...

...

Kyoga brought me to the bathroom and set me down.

He takes my hand and leads me into the jacuzzi room.

I cover my bare chest the whole time.

"K-K-K-Kyoga! I really don't think we should-!"

"YOOOOO BABIES!" A familiar voice cheers.

Kyoga and I widened our eyes.

The bathroom was full of steam from the jacuzzi that was currently being used.

Inside the jacuzzi was a fully naked Tsuna.

With her were four other very pale skinned people who were also naked.

Candles surrounded them as they relaxed in the tub.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"TSUNA?!" I asked.

"Mizuki! Heeeeeeeeyyyy!" Tsuna said happily as she waved.

Kyoga growled.

"WHAT are YOU doing here?!"

"Wh-who are these people?!"

I looked into Kyoga's eyes and flinched.

His eyes slowly glowed red with fury.

Never in my life have I seen him this angry.

Tsuna laughed.

"What? I can't continue my birthday celebration in a jacuzzi?"

"July 4th may be over but that doesn't mean I still can't have a good time!"

 _'_ _Oh that's right. Tsuna's birthday is on July 4th...ironic for an American lover...' I thought._

 _'_ _W-wait! I shouldn't be thinking about that right now! I'm NAKED in front of Tsuna and these other STRANGERS! I'm so embarrassed!'_

I close my knees as I cover my crotch.

Tsuna grinned at me.

"Don't be shy, Mizuki! I've seen plenty of you already those 6 months ago!"

My face grew redder.

I widened my eyes at the sight of her bare breasts.

They were so HUGE!

I found myself mesmerized at the sight of the brown breasts.

Tsuna sees this and smirks.

She holds her breasts as she makes an innocent yet provocative expression.

"Want to drink some...milk?"

She curls her lips as her low echoes in the bathroom.

"Mizu-ki-chan~"

Blood rushed to my head and I thought I was going to lose it as my cheeks begin to burn.

I shake my head rapidly.

"N-N-NO!"

Tsuna turned to the main on her left.

"You guys remember Kings from yesterday! He's part of my new Main Deck!"

Kings nodded to us.

"Good day!"

"Is it?!" I shrieked.

Tsuna smiled to the three pale skinned people on her right.

One was a woman with straight white hair and was very curvaceous.

A beauty mark was under her eye.

"This is Queens!" Tsuna says.

"Good day to you, sweetie!" Queens said with a Scottish accent.

"Jacks!"

I looked at Jacks.

He had half red and half black hair that was in all different directions along with pale skin.

He wouldn't remove his grin.

 **"** **WOO HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!"**

His clownish laugh sent chills down my bare spine.

Tsuna turned to the last man.

"And Ace!"

I looked at Ace.

He half black and half red hair in contrasts to Jacks' half red and half black colors. His skin was also pale as his eyes were cold.

"..."

I sweatdrop.

 _'_ _Silent type, eh?'_

I looked at each of the deck.

Each of them had either a 'K', 'Q', 'J' or 'A' tattoos on their bodies.

Kyoga growled furiously.

Tsuna chuckled.

"Relax relax! Koro! I'll put the Yu-Gi-Oh cards away! Don't worry!"

 _Fweeoosh!_

All the card people then turn back into cards before setting next to Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at the angry Kyoga with amusement.

It was clear that she enjoyed toying with him.

I could tell in Kyoga's mind that he absolutely wanted to go back in time back to the Ayakashi Daze to change his fate so that he would never have met Tsuna or dated her.

"Get out!" Kyoga barked.

Tsuna chuckled out loud.

Tsuna grinned as her eyes fall to Kyoga's bare crotch.

"Kyoga! Your...'banana' is as rotten as ever!"

I widened my eyes at her vulgar and shameless comments.

She was REALLY getting under Kyoga's skin!

"Ever care to clean up down there? You dirty little dog!"

"GET-OUT!" Kyoga roared loudly as he bared his fangs.

I flinch at his tone.

I looked at Tsuna with panic.

She didn't back down.

"Ironic isn't it?" She asked.

"I'm naked alongside both of my ex's!"

She smirked.

"If we keep getting seen like this, people will start to make threesome rumors!"

My cheeks burned.

How could Tsuna say such dirty things?!

Tsuna's eyes fall to me.

"Y'know...I'm not sure if I can even call you my ex in the first place..."

Kyoga finally had it with Tsuna as he raced towards the jacuzzi bath.

 **"** **GET OUT!"**

 _Fwoop...!_

 _SPLASH!_

"-Ugh...!"

"Kyoga!" I cried.

Tsuna using her amazing acrobatic skills, quickly leapt up out of the jacuzzi before jumping on Kyoga's back causing him to fall hard to the marble of the jacuzzi.

Tsuna performed an elegant back flip in the air before landing next to me.

She sneered at Kyoga who was laying down under the water.

"Compared to you dogs, I ALWAYS land on my feet!"

I widen my eyes.

"...!"

Tsuna turned to me and smirked provocatively.

She grabbed her bare breasts and shoves them against my bare ones.

"C'mon! Let's compare cup sizes! Who's bigger me or you?"

 _Boing!_

 _Boing!_

 _Boing!_

Blood rushed to my nose at the sight of our breasts.

I couldn't take it anymore!

 **"** **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

After getting dressed, Kyoga, Mizuki, and Tsuna sit in the living room on different couches where Tsuna explains herself as she sips the tea she was given.

"You have no where else to go?" Mizuki asks.

"Yeah...I can't stay at the shrine because the onmyoji and I can't pay rent because I'm out of a job," Tsuna says sadly.

Kyoga stares at Tsuna suspiciously the whole time to check if she was out of line.

Mizuki looks at her sadly.

"I am so sorry, Tsuna!"

"That still doesn't explain why you came here or how you found this place," Kyoga says coldly.

Mizuki frowns at him.

"Kyoga!"

"I had Clubs follow you guys. He was able to create a card map for me," Tsuna explains.

She glanced at the floor nervously.

"I was hoping if I could...have a place to stay for awhile..."

Kyoga's eyes went serious.

"You can forget it!"

Mizuki glares at him.

"Kyoga! How could you?!"

"The plan was for Mizuki and I to live in seclusion so that I can fill up on extra ayakashi power and to utilize that power to seal the onmyoji!" Kyoga snapped.

"You will NOT be staying here with us!"

"KYOGA!" Mizuki exclaims.

Tsuna saddened.

"But where will I go...?"

Kyoga looked deeply into her eyes.

"You know where to go..."

"...Back with your father in the Tora Village!"

"..."

Tsuna frowned realizing Kyoga was right.

She would have to return home.

"Kyo..." Mizuki says sadly.

Tsuna looks at him.

"Okay Kyoga. If that's what you think is best."

Mizuki looked at her in confusion.

"Eh?!"

Kyoga nodded to her.

"Thank you."

Mizuki looked at him.

"HEH?"

Tsuna gave Kyoga a small smile.

"Do you think I could have another cup of tea before I go?"

Kyoga nodded.

"Of course..."

He takes Tsuna's teacup and walks back to the kitchen.

Mizuki watches as Kyoga begins to brew the tea.

"...Tsuna...are you really going through with this?"

 _CLUTCH!_

Mizuki widened her eyes and turned back to a grinning Tsuna.

She had grabbed her arm.

"T-Tsuna?!"

Tsuna yanked Mizuki close to her.

"YOU'RE coming with ME!"

Tsuna then dashes out the door with Mizuki in tow.

Kyoga's ears twitched.

He widened his eyes seeing the door wide open.

"H-HEY! WAIT!"

Kyoga spilled the tea he was brewing and chased after them.

...

...

...

Unable to match Kyoga's speed on foot, Tsuna had whipped out Diamonds and rode on the magic cardpet with Mizuki.

The two of them fly through the Mononoke Village.

"Tsuna! Where are you taking me?!" Mizuki asks.

Tsuna ^^ smiled at her.

"Relax! We're already here..."

"The fun's just begun..."

Tsuna finally landed the cardpet and got off putting her feet on luscious grass.

"Here we are!" She says.

Mizuki got off the cardpet and looked around.

Tall trees and vines surrounded them.

"The forest?!"

"The special Mononoke Forest! You like?" Tsuna asks.

Mizuki continued to look around.

She heard the sound of an owl and many crickets which sent chills down her spine.

There was something unsettling about being in a forest at night.

She turned to Tsuna who had a just as confused expression on her face.

"Tsuna...why did you bring me here...?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"I don't know why...really..."

Finally, Kyoga made it into the forest and ran up to the two woman.

 **"** **TSUNA!"**

"Kyoga!" Mizuki cried.

Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"Relax Kyoga! It's not like I trapped her in a cave or anything!"

"She's brought her to the exact location as planned!" A voice said.

"She's brought the princess!" Another voice said.

The three onmyoji then appear surrounding us.

"The onmyoji! Oh no!" Mizuki cried.

Kyoga growled at them.

"This is why I told you to stay away from Mizuki, Tsuna!"

"You cause too much trouble! You're a bad influence!"

Tsuna looked at Kyoga with disbelief.

She had felt completely insulted at his words.

She'd expect words like that from Chikage but never from Kyoga!

Her expression sours into a glare.

"...Excuse me...?"

Kyoga ignored her as he got in his ayakashi form.

"I'll try throwing off these guys! You back me!"

Kyoga then went to fight the onmyoji.

Now Tsuna was REALLY insulted!

Kyoga wouldn't even let Tsuna fight alongside her.

Mizuki looked at Tsuna worriedly.

"...Tsuna?"

Tsuna whipped out a card and tapped it on her chest.

"Queens!"

 _Fweeesh!_

Tsuna was now in a light green hip split kimono minidress with pink flower prints and brown kimono platform sandals.

A pink 'Q' was on her chest.

Queens stood next to her as growing plants surround them.

"I will guide you," she says.

Mizuki widened her eyes in awe.

"...Tsuna? You can control plants now?!"

"Go hide, Mizuki! I've got this!" Tsuna tells her.

Mizuki nods.

"Right!"

Mizuki then runs and hides behind a tree.

She stared at Kyoga closely as he battled with two of the onmyoji.

Kyoga felt weak.

Whenever the onmyoji got to close to him, his senses would fall more and more by the second.

"Deploy the Flower Cannon!" Tsuna orders.

Queens nodded.

"As you wish!"

 _Fweeshhhh!_

Queens then turns into a cannon made out of plants.

It had a flower tip and pink Q's decorated all over it.

Tsuna held it and pointed it to where the two onmyoji were as the fought Kyoga in front of a cave surrounded by boulders.

Tsuna looked into the cannon.

"READY?!"

"...Aim...!"

"...That's a good girl Tsuna..." a calm voice said.

"...!"

Tsuna looked up to the trees seeing the mint haired onmyoji, Kohaku smirking at her.

"You remembered what I told you before...don't you...?" Kohaku asks.

Tsuna widened her eyes.

"HUH?!"

"The enemy's right in front of you..." Kohaku purred.

"Aah..."

Tsuna's mind then goes blank as her eyes drooped.

"Ooh..."

"Point your weapon at the enemy, Tsuna..." Kohaku says.

Tsuna then looks into the cannon and aims her weapon.

Her cannon sways from the onmyoji to Kyoga and back to the onmyoji.

Neither were able to notice as they were locked in combat.

Kohaku smirked evilly.

"Calm yourself..."

"Destroy the enemy after this chant..."

"Un..."

"Deux..."

"Trois..."

Tsuna repeated this to herself.

"Un...deux...trois..."

Tsuna then fully points her cannon at Kyoga and aims as her cannon charges with energy.

Mizuki widened her eyes seeing how energy from Tsuna's flower cannon was being aimed towards Kyoga.

 **"** **TSUNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

This seemed to snap Tsuna back to her senses.

She widened her eyes seeing how her cannon was being pointed at Kyoga.

Her body shakes as fear strikes through her body.

She shook her head.

"No..."

"No..."

"No...!"

 **"** **STOP IT! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

Tsuna screams as her body loses control.

Her cannon blasts all over the forest causing trees to fall over.

 **"** **TSUNA!" Mizuki cries worriedly.**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

The onmyoji widen their eyes.

"She's out of control!" Yakumo exclaimed.

"I knew this was a bad idea! Let's get out of here NOW!" Kai exclaimed.

Kohaku growled.

"Dammit!"

 _'_ _At least things turned out somewhat okay...' he thought._

 _'_ _We can claim the princess later...'_

The onmyoji then flee.

Kyoga widened his eyes as he turned to the crazed Tsuna.

"What the-?"

 ** _BOOM!_**

The boulders tumbled over and began to rapidly crowd around Kyoga who was in the cave.

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"Oh shi-!"

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

One by one, boulders tumbled on top of Kyoga completely sealing and trapping him in the cave.

Tsuna dropped her weapon which soon dispelled into cards.

Mizuki bursted into tears.

Her lover had been buried under rocks!

 **"** **KYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Tsuna froze in fear.

She dropped to her knees as she watched Mizuki run up to the sealed cave to try to remove the rocks.

"...What have I done...?"

She looked at her hands.

They were shaking.

"Was I purposely trying to kill...?!"

Tsuna mind went wild as she clutched her head.

"No...I didn't MEAN to do it!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO-!"

She began to sob.

"Mommy...!"

"Daddy...!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Mizuki continued to cry as she banged on the rocks crying for Kyoga's name.

There was no answer...

"TSUNA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" A voice cried.

Tsuna widened her eyes.

She turned around seeing Samon and the others behind her.

They had saw the whole thing.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I had ran away from the scene.

Everyone eventually caught up to me as they cornered me in the bedroom of Kiryu's villa.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 **"** **LEAVE ME ALONNNNNNEEEE!" I screamed.**

"Tsuna, try to calm down," Samon said.

"Calm down?! Tsuna just killed Kyo!" Miyabi hissed.

I shake my head.

 **"** **I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!"**

"Hold on! We don't know for sure if Kyoga is dead. He's just sealed in a cave and we were unable to free him," Chikage says.

"In a cave WITH NO AIR! Tsuna left him for dead on purpose!" Miyabi yelled.

I grab my hair.

 **"** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Shinra glared at Miyabi.

"Don't say things like that!"

"Yeah, you're scaring her!" Mizuki cries.

Miyabi glared at me.

"I bet you did what you did because you were jealous of Kyoga and Mizuki being together! You just wanted to seize the chance to get Kyoga out of the way so that you can be alone with her!"

Tears burst from my eyes.

 **"** **NO! I WOULD NEVER TRY THAT!"**

 **"** **I'VE CHANGED! I WANT MIZUKI TO BE HAPPY!"**

Miyabi's glared angrily at me.

"For a cat, you're not very sly!"

I widen my eyes.

"Huh?!"

Miyabi sharpened his claws.

 ** _SLICE!_**

 **"** **AAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!" I screamed.**

"LOOK AT THE TATTOO ON HER SKIN! DOES THAT NOT SEEM FAMILIAR TO ALL OF YOU?!" Miyabi announced.

I then heard a group gasp from everyone.

I opened my eyes and gasped.

The bottom of my kimono was further slashed just barely revealing my crotch.

My secret black 'MC' tattoo on my hip was on full display!

 _'_ _No...!' I thought._

"SEE? I KNEW she still had feelings for her!" Miyabi snapped.

I looked at him with shock as I covered my hip.

"But how did you know?!"

"Not very wise of you to jump around on tables in a miniskirt and a thong is it?!" Miyabi hisses.

Tears poured from my eyes.

I was exposed!

It felt so humiliating!

Miyabi's earlier apology to me meant nothing!

He just continued to hurt me!

I turned to Mizuki.

 **"** **MC! PLEASE!"**

Mizuki looked at me with fear in her eyes.

She shook her head rapidly before she ran out the room.

 **"** **MC! WAIT!" I screamed.**

 **"** **She doesn't LOVE you anymore! She's moved on and made the agreement with Kyoga!" Miyabi shouts.**

 **"** **MIYABI HOW COULD YOU?!" I sob.**

 **"** **How could YOU KILL KYOGA?!" Miyabi shouted back.**

 **"** **THE OKAMI CLAN WILL FALL TO PIECES WITHOUT HIM!"**

I shake my head.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!"

 **"** **BUT YOU DID!" Miyabi shouted.**

 **"** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 ** _FWOOOSH!_**

 ** _FWOOSH!_**

 ** _FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!_**

Many cards shoot out of my kimono and blow all across the room, which startled everyone around me.

After a moment, I sob quietly prompting for all the cards to fall to the floor.

Yukinojo moved closer to me.

"Tsuna..."

"We just want to help you..."

I flashed him a death glare.

I didn't like how he was moving or the way he was talking.

It was just like how a doctor would talk to a crazy patient at the mental hospital.

 **"** **STAY-BACK!"**

I shot up and lunged towards Yukinojo.

 ** _CHOP!_**

"Ugh..."

I had karate chopped Yukinojo in the shoulder causing him to fall to the floor.

He clutched his shoulder painfully as he groaned.

The other guys surround him as they widen their eyes.

"Yuki!" Shinra cried.

I widened my eyes.

 _'_ _Oh my god! What have I done?!' I thought._

I heard a low growl.

I flinch a bit.

I widen my eyes seeing Samon turned to me.

He had a deadly glare on his face.

His face burned a deep burgundy.

I blinked.

"Sam-?"

 **"** **-YOU'RE MENTAL!"**

 _CRIIIIIIISSSSSSSHHH!_

Yukinojo instantly got up and froze my arms and legs to the floor.

I screamed as I squirm.

I couldn't move.

 **"** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Hold her down! I'll get the medicine!" Samon says.

 **"** **LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS FUCKING COLD!" I screamed.**

Miyabi and Shinra each head to my sides to hold my body down as I try to fight them off.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna," Shinra says.

 **"** **Not sorry! You're too mentally unstable!" Miyabi hisses.**

 **"** **FUCK YOU!" I shout.**

 **"** **LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"**

I then replay the events in my head.

Me trapping Kyoga in his cave leaving him probably for dead.

Then the distant memory of wrecking havoc on my village a long time ago.

Me accidentally killing my mother.

Me then being beaten and punished by my father.

Tears stream out of my eyes an onto the floor.

My face was soon soaked with tears and snot.

 **"** **No...I didn't want to do it!"**

 **"** **I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"**

 **"** **I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!"**

 **"** **Mommy!"**

 **"** **Daddy!"**

 **"** **I'M SORRY!"**

 **"** **HELP ME, PLEASE!"**

I scream as I shake in Miyabi's and Shinra's grip.

Miyabi gave me a savage glare while Shinra kept giving me a sorry expression.

I didn't care!

I was angry!

I was confused!

I needed...!

I widen my eyes seeing Samon slowly walked towards me.

In his hands were a see through 2 liter bottle.

Inside the bottle were many pure white pills.

The label read 'Tsuna Pills' all over the bottle.

I shake my head as Samon comes closer to me.

He opens the bottle and attempts to pour the pills in my mouth.

I quickly shut my mouth sealing it tightly.

Miyabi grabs my jaw as he shakes it harshly.

 **"** **OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH! YOUR MENTAL!"**

I wasn't backing down.

I would never take anything else!

"I'll get her to open her mouth," I heard.

I turned seeing Chikage.

He gave me his usual cold expression as he kneeled to my side.

I glare at him.

 _'_ _And what are YOU gonna d-?!'_

Chikage pinched my nose.

I widen my eyes.

I squirmed as my face turned blue.

I was slowly losing air.

I saw how I didn't have a choice.

I opened my mouth.

"Aah..."

 **"** **...GUH-!"**

Samon then seized the chance.

She shoved a funnel cup in my mouth.

He then followed with the two liter bottle and chugged several pills through the cup and down my throat.

Yukinojo followed it up with water to help the pills flow through.

 **"** **G...GU...! GA...H...!"**

I choked with the many hundred pills that were shoved deep in my mouth.

Neither of the guys gave me a second to swallow the first few because the pills just kept going!

More tears leave my eyes as I continued to gag.

I slowly found my eyes fluttering until they shut.

...

...

...

I groan as I woke up.

Instead of ice, melted cold water surround my hands and feet.

I felt very groggy yet somewhat relaxed.

"...What in the...?"

"...Have we calmed down?" I heard.

I turned seeing Miyabi and the others.

"What...what did you do to me?"

"6 months ago the moment you ran away, Samon developed a medicine for you," Yukinojo says.

"This medicine which he dubbed 'The Tsuna Pills' are anti depressants which calm your nerves and temporarily nullify any of your psychopathic tendencies to do anything malicious," Chikage added.

Samon walked up to me.

There was a stern expression on his face.

"Tsuna? Do you know what this is?" He asks.

Samon showed me a small plastic tic tac sized box.

Inside of it were the little rainbow colored cylinders.

I gasped.

Samon and the others had rummaged through my pocket.

 _'_ _No...how did they know...?'_

I glared at my so called friends.

I couldn't believe they would stoop so low to do such a thing!

I turned away from him.

"Tsuna! We want to HELP you! So let us!" Samon exclaimed.

"Please tell us what these are!"

I said nothing.

The last thing I wanted was any sort of "help".

"She doesn't have to explain anything...because I know what they are..." a voice said.

I widened my eyes.

"...What?!"

"You again!" I heard Shinra exclaim.

I turned seeing Kiryu walk into the house.

"...Mr. Kiryu!" I say.

I gasped.

In his hands were a large orangey box that had multiple happy faces and rainbows all over it.

 _'_ _My...stash...!'_

"What are you doing here? We didn't call you!" Miyabi snapped.

"When I was leaving the shrine, I passed Tsuna's room and saw these hidden in all the corners of her room. And so I did some research on them," Kiryu said.

I began to shake.

"B-But...why would you...?"

"Those look exactly like the things I'm holding!" Samon says as he looks at the little plastic box in his hands.

"That's because they're the exact same thing!" Kiryu says.

"But what exactly are they?" Shinra asks.

Kiryu then reads the box.

"'Anti Depressant Happy Dappy Laughy Pills. Guaranteed to keep off sadness and bring back endless happiness,'".

Kiryu brings his glare towards me.

"Or in your case, insanity and complete madness..."

"Tsuna?! You're doing drugs?!" Samon asked.

"I don't believe this!" Yukinojo says.

"So you WERE smoking by the club the other day!" Shinra says.

Miyabi glares at me.

"She was smoking?!"

I widen my eyes in horror.

 _'_ _No...'_

Kiryu narrows his eyes.

"...Who gave you the drugs, Tsuna?"

I shake my head.

"N-Nobody...I-I found them...n-no bought them!"

"Tell the truth!" Miyabi hissed.

"We just want to help you," Yukinojo says.

I glare at them as tears burst from my eyes.

"STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE I'M CRAZY! I AM **NOT** MENTAL!"

"I think you are," Chikage says.

I shriek.

I grab my hair as I shake my head.

"Stop...please...!"

"Who gave you the drugs, Tsuna?" Kiryu asks sternly.

"They are **NOT DRUGS!** " I yelled.

"...Oh really?" Kiryu asks.

He turns to the back of the box and begins to read the ingredients.

"Crystal, methamphetamine, cocaine, cannabis, marijuana leaf essence..."

Looks of shock and horror spreads on everyone's faces as they listened to Kiryu.

I froze.

 _'_ _No...'_

Kiryu continues as he briefly glares at me.

"Heroin, ecstasy, mephedrone, rohypnol, steroids, PCP, opium..."

"Acid?! LSD?!"

The guys then stare at me with disbelief and horror.

I hide my face in my hands as I shake my head repeatedly.

"No..."

"No..."

"N-"

 **"** **TSUNA, YOU'VE BEEN TAKING PSYCHOTROPIC DRUGS!" Kiryu shouted.**

 **"** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.**

I cried and cried.

It was true.

I was taking the drugs.

But I didn't think they were the bad types because I kept feeling so relaxed and good all this time.

"You idiot, do you want to die?!" Chikage scolded.

 **"** **I WASN'T GOING TO DIE! THOSE DRUGS WERE HELPING ME!" I yell back.**

"Drug don't help ANYONE!" Kiryu yells.

"They put you in a mental state that will turn you into a psychopath! They hurt you more and more, get you high and then you DIE!"

I sobbed.

 **"** **I'M AN AYAKASHI! I'M STILL ALIVE!"**

 **"** **DAMMIT TSUNA, WHO GAVE YOU THE DRUGS?!" KIryu shouted.**

I broke down.

Kiryu shook his head as he gave me a look of disgust.

"I bet you were drinking to with this haven't you?"

I sniffle.

"It was my doctor..."

Kiryu and the others widened their eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"A doctor?" Kiryu asks.

"What doctor?" Samon asks.

I sniffle.

"Back in Vegas, I didn't just go to any mental hospital...but this hospital in the human world is a secret hospital...for ayakashi," I explain.

Shinra widened his eyes.

"An ayakashi mental hospital?!"

Chikage raised an eyebrow.

"I've never heard of it."

I look at the others.

"'The Aya Asylum'. 'Aya' being short for ayakashi of course..."

I look at the floor.

"A lot of our past enemies were there..."

I turned to Shinra as I narrow my eyes.

"...I saw your brother!"

"...!"

Shinra widened his eyes completely stunned at the news.

His older brother was in a mental hospital.

He had no idea.

I continue to explain.

"So many operations were done to me by the doctors."

"Experimentation, injections, therapy, hypnosis techniques..."

Kiryu raised an eyebrow.

"Hypnosis...huh?"

I nodded.

"What did those doctors look like...tell me..." Kiryu says.

I look at the ceiling as I try to remember.

"Well...one had mint green hair..."

I blush a bit.

"He has the most beautiful and kindest eyes. His name was Dr. K."

"Another had smooth hair as blue as the sea. His names Dr. Y."

"And the last one is Professor K. He helps with therapy sessions. He as wavy black hair."

I made a face.

"And I guess...he has a scar across his face...maybe a patient attacked him...?"

Kiryu widened his eyes.

"I don't believe it!"

Chikage turned to him.

"Can't believe what, exactly?"

Kiryu started to calculate.

"Ayakashi Asylum? Three men?! Doctors K, Y, and K?! It all makes sense!"

Miyabi looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you getting at...?"

Kiryu stood up as he pointed at me.

 **"** **Tsuna's been getting treatment from the three onmyoji!"**

The other guys widened their eyes.

 **"** **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!"**

I blinked.

"...What?!"

"So the onmyoji have been in the human world the whole time?" Shinra asks.

"I don't understand. Why wait til now to reveal themselves?" Miyabi asks.

Kiryu looked down at the floor.

"My guess is...they must have taken an interest in Tsuna..."

"...In...me?" I asked.

Kiryu turns back to me.

"Tsuna, you claim that the doctors gave you hypnotizing sessions..."

I nodded.

"Yes. It was to help me calm down and get over some fears...why?"

"Can you tell us what they've showed you...?" Kiryu asked.

I glanced at the bed.

"Well..."

...

...

...

As time passed, I could feel the Tsuna Pills taking effect of my emotions and my mind.

Mizuki soon walked back into the room to listen as I spoke.

"Every morning and night, the doctors would bring me into a dark room and comfort me..."

I remembered my time with the doctors as they would kiss and touch me in the dark room while talking to me in a soothing voice.

"They brought out a TV and showed me an image..."

"They told me..."

"'These are the ones who took your happiness away...the Coulro ayakashi!'"

"'This Coulro Okami was the one who hurt you over the many many years, the one who you once loved very much...'"

I remember staring at the TV seeing the Okami on the screen.

Mizuki looked deep into my eyes.

"...Junya...?"

My hands begin to shake as I avoid Mizuki's eyes.

"You'd think it would be Junya on the screen..."

"...But it wasn't...!"

Mizuki gasped.

"Y...You mean...?"

I remember the image of the Okami on the screen.

It was Kyoga who had a savage expression on his face as he was in his battle form pointing his claws out.

My body begins to shake even further.

"I've felt anger and anguish since the image was shown to me!"

I growl as tears burst through my eyes.

I clench my fist.

"He was the one who made me so angry all this time by taking what was mine!"

"He took my happiness away those 6 months ago!"

"He took **EVERYTHING** away!"

"He took it **ALL** away! From **ME!"**

I look back at Mizuki and the others as I show them my tears.

"And at that moment I was convinced that **KYOGA, WAS MY ENEMY!"**

I begin to break down again.

"Tsuna..." Mizuki says sadly.

I continue to cry as I felt looks of pity from the others.

 **"** **OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"**

 **"** **I EVEN FREAKING DRUGGED HIM BEFORE!"**

Kiryu widened his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

I look up at the others.

 **"** **DR. K GAVE ME A PILL TO DROP IN KYOGA'S DRINK!"**

 **"** **I LIED AND SAID IT WAS SELZA WATER! THE PILL IS USED TO AFFECT KYOGA'S SENSES EVERY TIME HE'S NEAR AN ONMYOJI!"**

The guys gasped.

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"You did WHAT?!"

Chikage narrowed his eyes.

"I thought how we 'ran out of water' seemed suspicious...so you were working for the onmyoji although it was unintentional..."

I widen my eyes.

"N...Now that I realize it..."

"I lead Kyoga to a trap...by bring Mizuki to the forest..."

 **"** **WHAT?!" Mizuki asks.**

I flinch at her tone.

My body shakes.

 **"** **I WAS FOLLOWING MY MISSION..."**

 **"** **T...T...TO KILL KYOGA AND GIVE MIZUKI TO THE ONMYOJI!"**

The guys widen their eyes with horror.

I shake my head.

 **"** **MIZUKI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!"**

 **"** **I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL KYOGA BUT I JUST FELT HATRED TOWARDS HIM BEFORE FOR HAVING YOU ALL TO HIMSELF!"**

 **"** **I'M SORRY!"**

 **"** **I'M SORRY!"**

I hide my face in my hands as I continued to sob.

 **"** **Mommy...Daddy...I'm SORRY! PLEASE!"**

"Oh Tsuna..." Shinra says sadly.

I then feel Shinra bring me into his arms.

I sob on his bare shoulder as snot drips down his bandaged chest.

 **"** **I'M A KILLER..."**

 **"** **I'M A KILLERRRRRRRRRR! SHINRA I'M A KILLERRRRRRR!"**

Shinra rubs my back.

"No...you didn't kill Kyo..."

"We...just need to find him..."

"Now I see it..." Kiryu says.

All eyes turn to him.

"Kiryu?" Mizuki asks.

"The onmyoji took advantage of Tsuna's mental illness so they created a fake hospital just for her. It was all an illusion," Kiryu says.

"Wait! So my brother's not in a mental crazy house?!" Shinra asks.

"Not only that, but the onmyoji hypnotized Tsuna knowing she was already crazy and had her transfer all her anger, jealousy, sadness, and hatred that she felt towards Kyoga," Kiryu continues.

"This was why they showed her the image of him as a way to give Tsuna her mission to kill him since he was the one who made the agreement with Mizuki."

"The onmyoji would then seize their chance to take Mizuki and leave Tsuna forever in her mental state."

"How awful!" Yukinojo says sadly.

"That was very planned out. Only the onmyoji still haven't gotten what they wanted yet..." Chikage says.

Everyone then turns to me as I continue to cry.

"What should we do now...?" Shinra asks.

"All of you should work on protecting the girl and finding Kyoga as soon as possible," Kiryu says.

"But we don't even know if he's alive!" Miyabi says.

"But we have to try!" Mizuki cries.

"Until then..." Kiryu says as he walks over to me.

He takes me from Shinra's grasp and carries me in his arms.

I cry in his chest like a baby.

"I'll be taking Tsuna back with me to my apartment for some treatment..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Well guys, I'm going to be putting off this story for awhile.**

 **I need to get back on board and continue with my KBTBB fic!**

 **I need to get money again ASAP to buy more stories and get the ideas flowing back again just like with this one!**

 **Anyways, I'll probably make sub stories for this fic whenever possible and I will make a double story crossover!**

 **So yeah, thanks for your support with this! I'll update soon as soon as I update more for KBTBB!**

 **Until then, R &R!**


End file.
